The Turning
by aguide2fantasys
Summary: 8years after Raven left to move on, the Titans realize they need her for one last mission - no matter what secrets may be revealed. Sequel to "Breaking Her"
1. Chapter 1

The chilled October air was blowing through the trees. Several leaves twirled along the ground as the sun was setting over the shoreline. The night was far from peaceful though as the R-Cycle made a 180-turn, screeching the tires along the street.

"Freeze!" Nightwing called, pulling off his helmet. Starfire was hovering along the side of him and Beast Boy switched from bird form to human, landing next to her. Cyborg pulled up and opened the T-Car – the famous team ready to take down three unknown villains all together – almost all together.

Three men stood before them in dark hoods. "I don't see here," the tallest one said. "We were lied to."

"We'll be back," said another. The three men disappeared, leaving the Titan's beyond confused.

"Who were those guys?" Nightwing asked through his communicator as they headed back into towards the Tower.

"No idea," Cyborg replied.

"Is it just me or did they seem really familiar?" Beast Boy suggested.

"It's just you," Nightwing and Cyborg said in sync.

They pulled up to the tower and pulled up city surveillance, bringing up the images of the men. The first one had pale skin and dark hair with pointed ears. He was very thin with a long face. The second had a similar thin face and pointed years, but his skin was a demonic red. His dark hair was pulled back into lots of braids reaching to just below his ears. The third one, the tallest, had light red skin and an earring in both pointed years. His black hair was long, reaching to his shoulders. Nightwing his rewind on the video and watched as the landed on the street. All of their eyes were glowing bright red.

"You ever see a villains eyes do that?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing nodded. "Once." The rest of the group looked to him to continue. "Trigon."

/\\\/\\\

Beast Boy sat alone in a room that was much cleaner than it had been eight years ago. This was it – this was what he had hoped for. For eight years he has wanted an excuse to find Raven and here it was, right in front of them. He had no idea where to start though. He had tried following her scent but he lose it over the water surrounding the tower. He had searched through the city for it in weeks but her rotation of walking and flying kept leading him to go in circles.

He could hear footsteps and voices coming downstairs, which meant the younger titans were home from training. Beast Boy headed downstairs to where Cyborg was working on the computer.

"I think if Trigon is involved, it is time we track down Raven," Beast Boy suggested.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Miles away, a woman with short purple hair was asleep in her own home. It was a little after 8pm and was curled beneath the covers of her bed, her eyes tightly shut as she muttered in her sleep.

Raven awoke with a jump, sitting straight up in bed. "Trigon," Raven screamed. "No… he can't be back…"

**A/N  
>So this is more of a teaser than the real first chapter but it is building up the story for you guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me for the sequel of "Breaking Her". <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy looked down at the paper in his hand and looked back up at the house. _1742 Rose Street, Whitewood Villiage_ was scribbled across the paper. It was a small white house that blended in perfectly with the rest of the street. A white fence surrounded the house. It was too normal of a house. 1742 was written in gold above the glass front door. The wooden door behind it was open so he could see into the house, seeing a staircase and wooden floors. Beast Boy pushed open the white wooden gate that let him onto a smoothly paved path leading him up to the front porch of the house.

Peering through the glass door - there she was.

Purple hair reached just below her shoulders. She had big headphones over her ears and she was sitting on a black leather couch flipping through a magazine and tapping her foot to the beat of the music. Her skin was pasty pale and she had a jewel in the center of her forehead. Beast Boy watched for a minute before he rang the doorbell. Slipping her feet into little black ballet slippers, she slipped off the couch. She pulled open the front door, her body blocking the entrance. A low cut tang-top revealed cleavage and some stomach was showing between the baggy sweat pants and tight tang-top shirt. "Hullo?" she said, pulling the headphones down to around her neck.

"I've planned a million ways to do this to make it less awkward but I came up with nothing," Beast Boy admitted. He smiled stupidly at her.

"Can I help you?" she lifted an eyebrow at him. He could hear water running in the background.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked. "I know I've gotten a little older… more mature… better looking…You haven't aged a day though. You still look sixteen."

"I _am_ sixteen. I think you have the wrong address," she replied.

"No, Raven, wait!" Beast Boy called, he stuck his foot in the door as she tried to close it. "I just want to talk, I swear."

"Jade, who was at the –" the sound of glass shattering echoed from the hallway. "Jade, go upstairs, now."

"Mom, who is this guy?" the girl asked.

"Upstairs!" the woman yelled. Beast Boy pushed open the door to see Raven. She was taller, her hair was just slightly longer but not much. It still did not reach her shoulders. As the younger girl turned the corner at the top of the stairs, her famous glare turned on him. "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk," Beast Boy said. "It's been way to long Rae. You never came back, you never wrote. _YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER_?"

Raven sighed. "Come inside," Raven finally said. She locked the door behind him.

"So… Jade. How is she sixteen? I never noticed a kid running around the tower. It's only been eight years. I would suggest she was adopted but… well she looks just like you."

"Every year on Earth is two Azarath years. This was our first year back on Earth since I left eight years ago, or sixteen, depending on who is counting," Raven replied. "Why are you here?"

"Some strange things have been going on," Beast Boy said. "New villains and stuff. We could really use some help from an old friend."

"No."

"Well can you at least come by maybe?" Beast Boy said. "You have to meet everyone. Nigh- Robin and Star got married about a year after you left. They have a daughter, Mar'i. She is the strangest mix of both of them. You'd love her. She reads everything read-able and she is only six years old."

"I hate kids," Raven replied.

"Okay we will send them out of town for the weekend," Beast Boy said. "And any crime you won't have to join us. Just come visit."

"I said no," Raven replied. "Thanks for stopping by but I think you should go. Now." Raven glared at Beast Boy as she pulled her front door open. Beast Boy's eyes widened for a second before he changed into a bull, ramming through the glass door. Glass shattered along the floor and Beast Boy pulled Raven by the arm away from the doorway .

"Leaving so soon?" the man with the long black hair stepped into the room. Beast Boy immediately recognized him as the tallest one from when they were in Jump City a week before.

"Go," Beast Boy said. He pushed Raven towards the back of the house.

Footsteps could be heard upstairs. "Shit," Beast Boy mumbled as the man started coming into the house. "Raven, phase upstairs, get Jade out. I'll take care of him."

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS," Raven yelled, pinning the guy against the wall.

"GO!" Beast Boy yelled as he changed into another animal. "I have him from here. Head towards the tower, I'll meet you there." Raven phased through the ceiling and grabbed Jade.

"I'll explain later, let's go," Raven said as she pulled her down the stairs.

Two more men were in the front of the house and one was in the back. "Beast Boy we're surrounded," Raven called. Beast Boy ran over to her.

"Phase us out," Beast Boy instructed. "Now!"

The floor was damp and the alley had a foul smell but Beast Boy released Raven's arm. "Where are we?"

"Alleyway behind the café in Jump City. First place I could think of," Raven replied.

"What's going on?" Jade asked. Raven frowned.

"Let's go down to the tower," Beast Boy said. "It's safest there."

Raven frowned. "Whatever."

Beast Boy led the way with Raven and Jade close behind him. He kept hearing Raven whispering to her that it was going to be okay. Jade didn't look nervous at all though, if anything she looked excited but she had the same emotional expressions as Raven. A small smile here and there but otherwise nothing. She was clearly very different than Raven. Her clothing choices reflected a normal teenager. She held herself confidently as they pushed open the tower door.

"This is Titan's Tower," Jade said as their footsteps echoed up the halls. "I've read about this place."

A blonde haired girl came out of the elevator, laughing on the phone. Her eyes widened as she saw Raven in front of her. "I'll call you back," she said, quickly hanging up.

"You remember Melvin, right?" Beast Boy said with a half smile as Melvin crushed Raven in a hug.

Raven took a step back, looking the blonde teen over. "You grew up…"

"You were gone for eight years," Melvin said. "I'm a Junior Titan now. Nightwing says by next year I can become a Teen Titans if my training continues to go so well."

"We will have to fill Raven in on the different classes going on right now," Beast Boy said. "Who knows? Maybe Jade will qualify for one." Beast Boy's body flew into the wall before he had time to finish the word 'one'. Raven had him pinned down easily.

"You are _never_ to try to get her involved with this, do you understand me?" Raven said through her teeth.

"Okay okay," Beast Boy said quickly. "I'm sorry."

Melvin placed a light hand on Raven's shoulder. "It was really nice seeing you. I'm going to be late for soccer practice but I hope we can talk when I get back. Tim and Tee are upstairs if you want to say hi." Raven lowered Beast Boy to the ground. Melvin turned to Jade. "You play soccer?"

"Yeah, a little," Jade replied, nervously glancing at her mother.

Melvin looked to Raven. "Jade can come, if that's alright with you. It's a team of supers, Flash is running it. It's really safe, I swear."

Raven hesitated. "It's up to you, Jade. You can go if you want."

"Uh… maybe another time," Jade replied. Melvin nodded and headed out the door.

"You could have went," Raven said once Melvin left.

Jade nodded knowingly. " I have this funny feeling that something is going on here so I thought I would wait around for an explanation."

"Well, let's get to that then," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Welcome to Titans Main Tower in Jump City, home to the famous Titans, Teen Titans, Junior Titans, and Titan Tots. If you will follow be over to the elevator, I will bring you up to the main room where you will be able to witness the Titans in the natural habitat for about 3.4 seconds before they tackle your mother in hugs."

"Oh joy," Raven replied. The elevator doors closed behind them as they entered. When they reopened it was like taking a step into the past with Starfire busy behind the kitchen counter and Robin and Cyborg working on a computer in the corner.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy called. "Look who I brought home."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven stood in the doorway of her old bedroom. She walked in and stepped to the left. Her bookcase was up against the wall with all of her old books in it. She could tell immediately that they had moved the books around, probably looking through them when they needed to know something for a case or mission. She faced the two headed statue next to it, the Venetian masks carved out of stone. Commonly used to symbolize the arts, Raven could remember that she used to relate it to literature. Looking it over now, it just looked like some poorly sculpted cheap artwork. Her vanity still had the same two candles on it that it had when she left. They did not look like they had been lit in years. Raven opened the top drawer and, surely enough, her lighter was there, right where she left it. It was dusty but she brushed it off, lighting to two candles.

She moved down to the second drawer, where all of her uniforms were still folded neatly. The drawer below that held all of her old clothes, which she had left behind when she left. She pushed the bottom drawer closed but it got stuck, needing an extra hard shove to close it. Her eyes narrowed, wondering how it broke. Raven shut her eyes as she remembered:

_Slade threw her across the room, the back of her leotard ripping as it scraped against her dresser_. Raven looked at the dresser closely. The rail had been knocked out of line from the impact. The paint in the corner was slightly chipped too. Raven sighed; this room had too many negative memories.

Looking up, a large pentagon mirror showed her own reflection back at her. Raven stared at the purple eyes in the mirror. They were unfamiliar to her. Eight years had changed her so much. She turned around, looking over her neatly made bed. The chest still lay on the right side of the room, Malchior's book probably still inside. She crossed over to the large window, pulling the curtains open to look at the city.

"It's a nice view, right?" Nightwing said from the doorway.

"I didn't forget," Raven replied. "I can't stay here, Robin. It's… it's too much."

"We can get you another room," Nightwing replied.

Raven shook her head. "The whole tower just reminds me of him. Robin…" Raven glanced away from him. "I'm never sure. How do we know he is really dead? Every time we get rid of him, he comes back."

"He can't come back, Raven," Nightwing placed a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, you have to trust me. Slade isn't here."

"That sounds familiar," Raven forced a small smile.

Nightwing nodded. "I thought it might. Raven – when you said that to me, that time I thought Slade was really there – it was those words that made me realize that Slade was _not_ really there. And you were right – Slade was gone."

"But he came back, Robin. He always comes back. I can't be here when he does," Raven said. "I know you trust me, so just trust me when I say this isn't the place for me anymore."

"This is the best place for you, Rae. I would never put you somewhere if I didn't think it was safe. Slade is gone. He is never coming back. We took his body and I don't even want to put you through the details of what we did to it. Cyborg ran so many tests to make sure he was really dead. Beast Boy practically ripped him apart. We buried him, Rae. In an air tight coffin. He would have suffocated by now. He is completely gone. Slade is never coming back."

"We always say that. I don't believe it anymore, Robin," Raven said.

"I'm not Robin anymore. I'm Nightwing. Look around you Raven, everything is different. Slade has not been here for eight years. There is nothing here to remember Slade by at all – we got rid of everything connected to him. He has nothing left in this city at all other than his rotting corpse," Nightwing replied.

"His daughter," Raven said quietly.

"Rose left the Titan's years ago. She said she had no place here and she was not comfortable with what her father did. She took her foster brother and moved up North to form another group of Titans," Nightwing assured her.

Raven glanced out the window. "Jade is Slade's daughter, Robin. And before you ask, yes, I am sure. I did every test. That was why I left."

Nightwing followed her gaze to overlook the city. "I kind of figured that. You didn't have to leave though. We would have understood, Rae."

"I know you would have understood. Robin I know you were not going to throw me out of the tower. I had to go to Azarath though and I couldn't … I didn't want to deal with goodbyes," Raven replied.

"But you didn't have to go."

"I had to," Raven said firmly.

"Why?"

Raven hesitated. "Just between you and me?" Nightwing nodded. "Being born in Azarath, I have to consult Azar before ending the life of someone innocent. I was going to get an abortion."

"He said no?"

"He said I had to wait two weeks to make my decision, but that it was mine. But… then he threw in how my father was Trigon and the father of a child does not make the child good or evil. My mother was afraid of keeping me and she comes to see him every day because she is grateful she did. I couldn't do it," Raven replied. "Trigon's granddaughter and Slade's daughter… I'm afraid. I know what destines can do."

"She also has you for a mother," Nightwing replied. "You're one of the strongest people I know Raven." Nightwing led Raven over to her bed and they both sat down. He pulled her into a sideways hug. "You know for years now, you would be the special request to hear about every night when I would tell my daughter a bedtime story? She thinks your amazing."

/\\\/\\\/\\\


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy paced across his room. Left. Right. Left. Right.

_Eight years_, Beast Boy thought to himself, _Eight long years I waited for her to come back. And there she is, right up the hall, back in her own bedroom, and I have nothing to tell her. I can't even think of what to say to her._

A soft buzzing came from his desk. Digging through piles of paper, Beast Boy pulled out a civilian cell phone that he used separate from the team's communicators. Across the screen read JESSY. Beast Boy hit the talk button and said hello.

"Gar? I know it is really late but can you come get me? Dan and I got into this huge fight and I walked out," Jessica said into the phone. He could tell she was crying by the way her voice shook.

"On my way, go somewhere safe," Beast Boy replied. He flew out his window in bird form and landed in the he garage, grabbing the keys to his car and driving away from the tower. He sped downtown to where Jessica was living, pulling over near her house to text her and get her exact location before he picked her up outside a bar. She jumped into the passenger seat, her face tear stained and her blonde hair up in a messy bun.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked. Jessica just nodded. "And Katie?" he continued, referring to her three year old daughter.

"Fast asleep at home," Jessica replied. "Dan wouldn't wake her just because of a fight."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jessica shook her head. "Later."

Beast Boy just nodded as he pulled out the car, driving back towards the tower. Jessica got a bachelors degree from Yale four years ago, where she met Daniel Winton. The two were married that summer. Jessica took pre-law for another year before giving birth to Katie, and then went on to receive a degree in law. She just started working at a local law firm in the city. Daniel was two years ahead of her and already a well known lawyer around the city. Beast Boy pulled into the tower.

Jessica slipped out of the car. The Titans were used to seeing her around the tower, she was hanging out here for years now. She made her way up to Beast Boy's room and climbed onto this bottom bunk bed , where she curled up into a ball.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" Beast Boy offered. Jessica shook her head. Beast Boy took a seat at the edge of the bed, patting her back. "You know, Raven is back in the tower."

"You finally found her?" Jessica asked.

"Yep," Beast Boy replied. "It's strange. It's just like we're kids again. She's back up in her old room."

The two reminisced about earlier times until Jessica fell asleep. Beast Boy brushed the hair out of her face and climbed to the bed above her, dozing off.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Nightwing opened his eyes in the dark room. He instinctively looked to the left of him in search of the large Amazing Mombo alarm clock to see what time it was. When the clock was not next to him, Nightwing sat up to observe the area only to cause the girl in his arms to squirm slightly closer to him.

"Star?" Nightwing yawned, trying to squint in the dark of the room. He removed his mask, trying to see better. Looking down, Raven was laying on his chest, one arm wrapped over him. It took him a few minutes to recall the night before when they had been talking. He remembered pulling her into a hug; they must have fallen asleep like that.

Nightwing smiled as he pulled away slowly, slipping out of the bed. He tucked her in and watched as she rolled over, getting comfortable again in her sleep. Nightwing headed for the door silently. Just as his hand reached to let himself out, he heard a quiet moan from the bed.

"No."

"Raven?" Nightwing called.

"NO!" Raven replied. A statue on the side of her room fell over and her glass mirror cracked.

Nightwing ran towards her, lifting her out of the bed. "Raven, Raven it's okay, wake up."

A hard punch came to the side of Nightwing's face. He dropped Raven back onto the bed, grabbing his now bleeding nose.

"Robin!" Raven said, "Are you okay?" Nightwing nodded, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Just a bad dream," Nightwing said. "No big deal. Try to go back to sleep, alright?"

"Yeah… thanks Robin," Raven replied. She turned over, shutting her eyes and waited until Nightwing left before she let out a sigh. "Eight years without nightmares, down the drain. I knew coming back here was a bad idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy sat on a bar stool in the Titan's common room. He was flipping the pages of a comic book in front of him but his eyes were focused on the girl behind the stove. Her violet eyes were scanning the pages of a book while hot water was coming to a boil. A mug with a teabag in it was next to her on the counter. If he replaced the gray tang top with a black leotard and the black sweatpants with a purple cape, he had Raven just as he remembered her eight years ago. He couldn't process the fact that the girl in front of him was not Raven. It was Jade. Her elbow leaned against the counter, her whole body slanted casually. She was an exact replica of her mother. Large purple eyes darted up from page.

"What's up?" Jade asked. She's been in the tower for about two weeks now and they've had a few short conversations before. Her eyebrows came together, the same way Raven's do when she is thinking or worried.

"I was just thinking, you're sixteen because Azarath has shorter years then we do, right?" Beast Boy asked. Jade nodded. "Then how come Raven doesn't look thirty? She looks like she in her twenties."

"Because she is only twenty four. I was on Azarath, Raven – my mother – was all over the place. She was hardly ever in Azarath. She hates everything about that place."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, moving to Earth was her idea of finally 'bonding'. So far so good though. Azarath is always so quiet and boring… it's all mediation and peacefulness. Earth has so much life, so much energy. At least, from what I have seen."

"Jump City is pretty lively," Beast Boy agreed. He looked out the window towards the huge buildings.

"Yeah, those ten minutes I was running through it from strange red people with creepy eyes I felt very alive," Jade laughed.

"Well I am sure you're used to the creepy eyes with Raven as a mother," Beast Boy joked. "I bet you didn't misbehave much as a child."

Jade's smile turned to a confused frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Beast Boy stopped laughing. "I was just kidding, sorry. I just meant that with Trigon as –"

"Don't talk about him please. On Azarath we were trained not to even think his name, the mere thought of him can provoke evil," Jade replied.

"Should I call him Voldemort or something?" Beast Boy joked but Jade didn't crack a smile this time.

The elevator doors opened and Raven came in. Beast Boy smiled warmly. "Hey Rae, we were just talking about you."

"We have a problem," Raven said to Beast Boy directly. "Jade, go upstairs or something."

"No, you already got me interested," Jade replied. She leaned over the counter to hear what Raven had to say.

"I said to go," Raven repeated. She glared at her daughter but Jade stood firmly. "This doesn't concern you, it is Titan business."

"Rae relax, when you were her age you _were _a Titan," Beast Boy reminded her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven raised her hand at Jade and a black bubble surrounded Jade's head. "Robin said-"

"Nightwing," Beast Boy corrected.

"Whoever the hell he is now, he said he confirmed 100% positively that the red men who you encountered are most definitely from Trigon," Raven replied. "There is no doubt."

"Now what then?" Beast Boy replied. Raven shook her head, releasing an angry Jade. "Jade have you considered trying out for the Junior or Teen Titans?" Beast Boy asked.

"She can't, we aren't staying long," Raven replied. "Just long enough for us to deal with these few people and then we leave."

"It took us almost a year to deal with Trigon," Beast Boy remembered.

"Stop that!" Jade replied, covering her years.

"Sorry, 'Voldemort'. It could take that long again before we beat these guys, even longer," Beast Boy said.

"I still know who you are talking about…" Jade muttered.

"I told you to leave," Raven said to Jade. "These people aren't as strong as Trigon anyway. They can't be. If we could beat Trigon, we can beat them."

"YOU BEAT TRIGON?" Jade yelled. "What? When? How?"

"_We_ didn't," Beast Boy told her. "Your mother di-"

Raven cut him off. "It's difficult to talk about Jade. I actually died during the fight, like Beast Boy was saying. They resuscitated me, luckily, but we didn't really win. We got lucky the Justice League came to help us out, they did the most work."

Beast Boy eyed Raven suspiciously but nodded. "Yeah, it was really hard and difficult. We got lucky help came."

Jade was about to reply when the window's glass shattered throughout the room. Three red men lowered themselves in through the broken window smiling.

The middle one spoke:

"Boys, we finally found her."


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is dedicated to GingerStrom101, Somebody (), and kat10kat2, for reading and reviewing my work in under 24 hours.  
>To everyone else who has been following the story, thanks so much! I know I suck at updating but I'm trying my best. So here I am at almost 1am bringing you the next chapter:<strong>_

/\\\/\\\/\\\

_(From Previous Chapter:)_

_The window's glass shattered throughout the room. Three red men lowered themselves in through the broken window smiling._

_The middle one spoke:_

_"Boys, we finally found her."_

Beast Boy moved quickly, pulling Raven with him over the counter top and knocking Jade behind the counter. He held them both behind him and pressed to call the other Titans. As soon as Beast Boy hit intercom he heard Robin's voice coming through, "The tower has been broken into, all Titans to the entrance hall."

Cyborg was the first to reply: "Weight room too, we need back up over here."

"Cyborg turn on lockdown, now," Robin replied. Communication stopped.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven muttered. Beast Boy felt his body get light and he watched as the kitchen disappeared and was replaced by a forest. Jade and Raven were still beside him.

"Hold her here and don't move," Raven instructed.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy and Jade both asked.

"I have to help," Raven replied.

"Uh hello? I'm the actual Titan. I'll go help," Beast Boy replied.

"Just keep an eye on her," Raven replied, gesturing towards Jade. She faded into the shadow of a black bird and flew off.

"We are going to follow her, right?" Jade asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "She can handle herself. She's just looking out for you."

"Looking out for me? Ha. More like hiding more secrets from me." Jade kicked a rock. "Whatever though."

=I=I=I=

Back at Titan's Tower, thick metal plates were between every room, trying to contain the fights. Raven managed to phase herself in but only through the floor. The ground itself and the floor of Titan's tower could not keep her in or out, but she had entered the trophy room and the only way to go onto the entrance hall, where Nightwing was already fighting, was to disable the security and she was not given the new codes yet. She had to wait until Nightwing opened the room, which he would have to in order to reach the exercise room that Cyborg was fighting in.

Raven was impatient though. She shot blasts of magic at the walls hoping to somehow get through.

"Patience is a virtue, Raven." The voice, recognizable anywhere, came out of the shadows venomously. Raven's spine stiffened, her pulse increased. She pressed her back against the metal doorway.

"Where are you?" Raven called out. "Show yourself."

"I truly do owe your father," Slade said, stepping out of the shadows. "This is the second time he has restored my life to me."

"I killed you once, I can do it again," Raven replied. She matched his glare and her hands were glowing threateningly.

"Wouldn't you miss the fun we had," Slade said, walking towards her. "All the things we used to do. Besides, Raven, you know you can't kill me until your father decides to let me die. All the power you have is really his power. You don't have anything of your own."

"I've killed him before too," Raven replied.

Slade laughed mockingly. "We both know you can't kill him. Demons don't die." Slade placed his finger on her wrist, tracing up her arm slowly. "Tell me, Raven, how is our daughter doing? I heard she has my smile."

Raven threw Slade across the room, knocking over the glass displays. The door behind her open and Nightwing spun her around. "Raven," he said, acknowledging that it was a friend and not an enemy. He kissed the top of her head quickly before releasing her. "This room clear?" he looked over to the broken glass displays. Raven followed his eyes through the glass but no one sat at the end of it.

"I saw-" Raven started but Nightwing had already begun moving on to the next room.

_**A/N**_

_**Short but it is now 2am and I am very tired, so hopefully I will update this again soon for you guys 3 **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Robin," Raven followed behind Nightwing as he left. She glanced uncomfortably over her shoulder at the empty room.

A communicator beeped and Cyborg's voice came through. "Yo, I think we won. They retreated."

"Continue with the lockdown procedure until we check every room," Nightwing instructed.

"Robin wait," Raven called again as Nightwing went to continue.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Nightwing asked.

"Slade was here." Nightwing's eyes rolled towards the floor after hearing Raven's words. He took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll go over the security tapes once we get to where Cyborg is. If he was here, we will find him," Nightwing replied after a minute of silence.

"He was here, Robin. There is no 'if'. I saw him. I just fought him." Raven looked Nightwing firmly in the eye, hoping to find some trace of belief or trust in her. Nightwing just nodded.

"Did you see which way he went?" Nightwing asked.

"No," Raven admitted. She gestured towards the broken glass displays. "I threw him over there but when you came in you spun me around and I lost him."

"The only way out was right past us then," Nightwing said. Raven nodded; he knew her well enough to know she was just accepting his disbelief – she was scared and hurt though. "I wouldn't be surprised if Slade had cloaking technology to make it so that we couldn't see him though. We should check that direction first then."

Years ago, when Slade was first 'dead', Nightwing would have given anything to have an excuse to give the others to look more into it. It was no secret that he would obsess over everything Slade related and the team was never shocked when he pulled all nighters working on a related case. In the months after Slade's death, Nightwing spent every single night working – comparing DNA to old evidence, matching fingerprints, etc. – to ensure it was truly Slade that they had buried. It took the best of three months (and Starfire insisting that he left the room) before he finally closed the files and the folders, resealed all the evidence, and put the whole case back into the basement with the rest of the solved cases. Even after that, it took another year before Slade was really gone. But now, eight years later, with Raven beside him, the idea was unimaginable. He already convinced himself it was not possible for Slade to return. Still, he lead Raven carefully through the rooms of the tower until every room was searched and then sat with her to go over all of the security tapes.

"There is no sign of him going in or out," Nightwing finally said sympathetically.

"There is also a missing video which if conveniently from the trophy room. Anywhere he could have been using cloaking technology," Raven replied.

"But we do have a video of the security room. Even with cloaking technology, we would see the camera opening and the tape being removed. He couldn't have gotten the tape. Raven, when you get mad or scared, your powers do uncontrollable things. It is possible you accidentally teleported the tape in fear of what you will or will not see," Nightwing replied.

Raven shook her head. "I know what I saw." She stood up to go. "Just a reminder, when everyone thought you were crazy because you saw Slade, I was the first one to believe you."

"After you had proof," Nightwing replied.

"After I looked for it. Proof to defend you, instead of looking at the hundreds of other pieces of evidence saying you were wrong, I found a way to show you were right," Raven argued.

"It's three in the morning, Rae. I have been up all night with you trying to find that proof. We went over every security tape. There is no proof though. Slade was not here. I even checked the heat censors in every room, to see if there was any strange heat that could be from body heat of someone hiding. Nothing even suggests the presence of another person other than the ones we already identified." Nightwing turned of the computer monitor. "It's late. We can look over everything again tomorrow morning. Try and get some sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep." Raven replied. "I'll keep looking. If I find something, I'll let you know."

"Let me just go grab a blanket. I'll camp out down here with you just in case the tapes did miss something," Nightwing said.

"Nevermind, I'll just go to upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Rae…" Nightwing replied. Raven phased through the ceiling before he could say anything else.

/\\\/\\\\/\\\

"So how come I never got to meet the Titans before?" Jade asked as soon as Raven entered the room.

"There was no reason for you too," Raven replied.

"Well they're awesome. I wish I had some sort of super power. Why couldn't I get any of your good genes," Jade replied. "Then I could try out and become a Junior or Teen Titan."

"You don't need superpowers to be strong, Jade. Strength is in character." Raven was leaning on the glass window, looking over the city.

"Did my dad have any superpowers?" Jade asked.

"No." Raven replied.

"Oh, Beast Boy said he was strong. I thought maybe he was a Titan too," Jade said absentmindedly.

Raven's eyes narrowed nervously. "When were you talking to Beast Boy?"

"In the woods when you left us there. I asked if he knew my dad and he said yeah." Jade pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"What else did he tell you?" Raven turned around, trying to keep her expression casual while inside she was panicking.

"Just that he was a strong man who had been through a lot in his life," Jade replied.

"I see," Raven said, calming down. "You go get ready for bed."

"He also said that my father was dead." Jade added. Raven nodded. "You never told me that."

"You never asked," Raven replied.

"I have so asked. I asked who he was and why I can never meet him. You always said he was a self centered man who had no interest in a family. Not that he died, not that he was strong. Nothing," Jade argued.

Raven sighed. "You can ask me whatever you want Jade."

"Do I look like him at all?" Jade asked.

"No." Raven's reply was instantaneous. Jade frowned and Raven added, "You're a clone of me Jade. . . but you do have his smile."

"What was his name?"

"Wilson," Raven half lied, giving just his last name to appease her curiosity.

Jade smiled, repeating the name to herself. "What was he like?"

Raven turned back towards the glass, trying not to let her responses crush her daughters spirits. Growing up with the knowledge that her father was a demon was enough to ruin her childhood, she didn't want it taking away her daughters too. "He was strong. Very smart, could plan out nearly anything to go perfectly. He was always able to understand people. He could tell what you were thinking."

"Was he handsome?" Jade asked.

"I'm sure someone thought so," Raven mumbled in reply. _If they were blind._ "I don't know, Jade. You know I have very strange taste."

"I didn't know that was in men too. You have strange taste in everything but when it came to men I just thought you were asexual."

"You're hilarious," Raven said sarcastically. "Go get ready for bed."

"Alright," Jade said. She jumped up ready to leave. "Goodnight."

"Jade," Raven called as Jade opened Raven's bedroom door. "Sleep in here tonight. I want to wash the sheets in your room, they're dirty."

"I can wash them tomorrow," Jade replied.

"Just sleep in here for tonight." Raven raised her hand and summoned Jade's pajamas and toothbrush.

Jade grabbed her belongings as they entered the room and shrugged. "Whatever."

Outside the glass window, the city was starting to slow down. Lights were turning off as people started to go to sleep. Cars were turning off the streets for the night. The moon was glowing high over Titan's Tower, giving just enough light for him to see by. Slade was sitting on the southern most edge of the island. The lighter in his hand was burning the last of the security tapes film strips, turning all of the evidence into ash. His eyes were fixed on the glass window, where he could clearly see Raven looking out at the city. The darkness concealed him but she had no cover as all. He watched her mouth move as she talked to whoever else was in the room and finally he watched a younger girl come and hug her. They talked for a second more before the girl left the safety of her mother's arm. Slade smiled, his laugh breaking the silence of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright alright, everyone out. Let's go, come on guys, keep up with me," Flash was calling from the doorway. A group of teenagers and kids were gathering behind them. Jade, in shorts and a tang top was with them, tying her hair into a high ponytail and talking with Melvin. "Everyone ready?"

"Where are you going?" Raven asked, phasing into the room.

"Flash runs a Titan soccer team." Jade picked up a soccer ball the was by her foot and gently tossed it between her hands. "They said I could come."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Jade," Raven said in a low tone.

Flash nodded towards Raven, who was giving him a look that clearly asked for privacy. "Come on guys, into the car. I would say first one there wins a prize but I am so tired of buying myself prizes." The crowd filed out the door to the car while Jade stood glaring at her mother.

"You said I could go last time," Jade said. She put the soccer ball under her arm and put her hands on her hips.

"That was before I thought you might be in danger," Raven replied. Her eyes glancing up at Flash who was clearly eavesdropping from the doorway. He caught her eye and tried to look away but gave up, turning around to face her.

"Couldn't help but overhear," Flash said, walking towards her. He held out a hand to her. "Flash, we met years ago but it has been a while. He was gone and back in a split second, holding a few pictures. "See this was right after we fought Brotherhood of Evil and this was at Nightwing and Starfire's wedding. This is my wedding, see that's Jinx there and Starfire with little Mari."

"I remember you," Raven replied. She had met him as Kid Flash but she assumed he dropped the 'kid' as he got older.

"We play a little soccer down in the park's field. Then we go for pizza and ice cream. You can come if you want but I promise they aren't left alone for a second. I am constantly supervising and even if they have to go to the bathroom they're required to have two buddies escort them. Nightwing is very paranoid that a villain is going to go after them because they're our children. I could go through all the safety precautions we have in place but even for me that would take forever." Flash nodded for Jade to go ahead with the rest of the group. "Raven, Nightwing told me that you saw Slade yesterday. I don't know the details of why you left the team but I know the fight with him was a big part of it so I get that you're on edge. You can trust me though. I'll keep an extra eye on her."

Raven nodded.

"For the record," Flash added as he started to leave. "I believe you. That man always freaked me out. I would not be surprised at all if he came back from the dead. Again."

"Thanks," Raven replied. "Really, it's good to know someone believes me."

Flash just nodded and disappeared into the van. Raven watched them drive off before she headed back upstairs to the common room. Starfire was behind the kitchen stove. Her smiling glowing as Raven approached the counter.

"We should have a girls night out," Starfire said.

Raven glared up at her. "Things haven't changed that much, Star."

"Mommy," a little girl came running to Starfire's heels. "Can I have juice please?" Her red hair matched Starfire's but she had Robin's face. Starfire handed her a juice bottle and the girl ran back to playing.

"You are very wrong, friend. Things have changed very much." Starfire's green eyes watched her daughter playing. "We are such different people than before. Please, tell me stories about the past eight years."

"I don't have any stories." Raven followed her gaze to where Mari sat on the floor playing with toys.

"You must have some. How was Jade's childhood?" Starfire replied. Raven looked up into her innocent eyes, knowing she was just trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know, Star. I missed most of it. I got to go, I'll see you around." Raven slipped off her chair and headed up the stairs, leaving a disappointed friend behind her. She took the elevator up and stepped out into the hallway, heading down towards her room when she bumped into Beast Boy.

"Hey," Beast Boy said.

"Hey," Raven replied. "Look, thanks."

"For what?" Beast Boy asked.

"For when Jade asked you about your father. You responded really well," Raven replied.

"I figured you didn't tell her everything." Beast Boy frowned slightly. "Rae, you should know the truth will come out and if it isn't from you she will resent you for it."

"She already resents me. She is a teenager though," Raven said. "It isn't lying though. It's just not telling the whole truth."

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Flash watched the soccer ball fly across the field and into the goal. He flashed across the field and raised the score by one point, running back to the other side to congratulated Jennifer, the Green Lantern's daughter, for scoring.

"Players switch!" Flash called. The teammates switched groups to ensure everyone got a turn to play. Jade wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a seat next to Melvin. Flash watched the two closely as they talked. Several spectators gathered to watch their game. The same people came every week but this week the crowd was slightly bigger than usual and he was starting to get uncomfortable.

He glanced at his watch, knowing they still had an hour left to play. "Alright everyone in!" Flash called, deciding to trust his gut. The group gathered around him. "I am starving. We are going to grab pizza early today. Everyone start packing up." The group didn't argue; they never did. Jade and Melvin went around gathering the spare soccer balls while Jennifer and Arthur Curry Jr. (Aquaman's son), were closing down the goalposts. The others were clearing the field, bringing their bags and water bottles into the van. Flash helped everyone finish up. He eyed the slowly dissolving crowd, trying to pinpoint who he felt was out of place. He considered skipping the pizza and ice cream and just heading back to the tower but the break of tradition would get their attention and he would cause unnecessary panic.

Luckily, the pizza went as normal as usual and the group headed out of the pizzeria, walking in a crowd a block down to the ice cream parlor. The place was too small for everyone to fit in at the same time so the group broke up with half going inside and ordering and half waiting on the sidewalk while Flash did a head count.

Jade was waiting with Melvin outside, both leaning against the brick wall. Melvin and Jennifer were deep in a conversation about the soccer game.

"Crowded today," an older man said to Jade. His white hair fell along his face and his light blue eyes were looking her over.

Jade smiled warmly. "Yeah, we're a big group."

The man did a double take. "You look so much like… no, no that's impossible."

"What?" Jade asked.

"You look so much like Raven Roth, an old Titan who left years ago. You probably don't know who she is, it was years ago. I'm sorry you just resemble her so much and we used to be close." The man smiled. "Sorry just an old man's crazy mind."

"No, you're not crazy. That's my mother. I'm Jade, it's nice to meet you Mr….."

"Wilson. Slade Wilson. Daughter, you said? I didn't know she had a daughter… that's impossible though, how old are you?"

Jade stood wide eyed. Her face was expressionless as she just stared at the man in front of her.

"Jade, you ready to go in?" Melvin said turning around. "Jade?" Melvin looked up at the man. "Who are you?"

"Mr. Wilson," the man said, tipping his hat. "I guess I'll have to come for my ice cream tomorrow. Much too crowded. Nice meeting you Jade."

"Wait," Jade called but the man continued walking. Jade tried to follow but Melvin grabbed her.

"Are you crazy? You can't leave the group. What a weird old man though, I never saw him before. What was he saying to you?" Melvin asked.

Jade just shook her head. "Nothing," Jade replied. "Just that it was crowded here."

"You okay?" Melvin asked. Jade nodded.

"Girls come on!" Flash called. "You're the last two." Jade followed Melvin inside the ice cream parlor but her mind was still focused on the old man who had walked away.

And yet, across the street, that same man stood in yet another disguise, watching the young girl eat an ice cream. He smiled as she sat quietly. He had watched her behavior for two days now and it had completely changed in the past few minutes. He knew he had succeeded.

**A/N**

**-If anyone knows any other superhero-children that might fit Jade's age group, please let me know! I am having such a hard time finding them. And for those fanatics out there who know Green Lantern's daughter is called Jade instead of Jennifer, sorry. I found out about her today and I already had Jade in the story (what are the chances his daughter is Jade too? But luckily Jade is short for Jennifer). **

**-Thanks to all those who have been reviewing 3 I love hearing from you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N  
>Speedy: To answer your questions:<strong>

**1-How did the enemies escaped if the tower was in lockdown?**

**A: The same way they came in. The giant hole they made in the wall doesn't just go away.**

**2-And Nightwing should not be the first to believe in Raven about Slade? Especially if Trigon is involved?**

**A: I tried to explain this in the story but Nightwing spent so much time trying to let go that the idea of reopening his past, a past he was so obsessed with, is not something he thinks he can handle. Robin almost lost his friends trying to catch Slade. He became so obsessed with Slade that he did nothing but work the case. Now – a father and husband, as well as a leader of a much larger team – falling into this old habit could be dangerous. It is like a drug addict who stopped for eight years and suddenly had drugs placed in front of him, if you get the analogy.**

Beast Boy was hanging upside-down from his top bunk bed. Boredom was eating away at his mind. A soft knock on his door caused him to pull himself up and hop off his bed. He pulled his door open to see Jade standing in the hallway. "Can I come in?" she asked. Beast Boy stood aside to let her pass and closed the door.

"What's up?"

"Remember when we talked about my father?" Jade said.

"Yes." Beast Boy's stomach turned over. He should have asked Raven to give him scripted replies.

"Are you sure he is dead?"

Beast Boy just stared blankly at her, his mind searching for an appropriate answer to give her. "Um…" was the only thing that came out. Before yesterday, he would have been able to answer yes but after returning to the tower, Cyborg mentioned that Raven said she saw Slade here.

"So it is possible that he is alive then?" Jade said. Her eyes were large and hopeful.

"As far as I know, he is dead," Beast Boy replied.

"Is there any doubt at all?" Jade asked. The hope was slowly fading.

"Your father and I… hardly ever really spoke. I'm not the one to ask about him. Your mother would know more than I do." Beast Boy frowned, wishing Raven would just be honest.

"She doesn't tell me the truth though. At least you're honest with me," Jade said. Her words felt like a kick in the stomach.

Beast Boy sighed. "Well, the truth is, your father died and he was buried. He had a funeral and everything."

"Did you go to the funeral?"

"No, I wasn't able to make it. Robin and Cyborg were the only ones that could go," Beast Boy said.

"My mom didn't go?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Um… she was dealing with some strong emotions at the time." Beast Boy replied.

"Well…thanks. You've been a big help," Jade said. "I got to go but thanks so much."

"Wait!" Beast Boy called. "Where are you going?" Jade didn't answer as she ran down the hallway. "Shit…" Beast Boy mumbled to himself. "What the hell did I just do?"

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jade fell to her knees in front of a cold stone. Her thin fingers traced the words engraved on the rock:

"Slade Wilson

September 30, 2011

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil.  
><em>23rd Psalm""<em>

Along the side of the tombstone was spray paint. It was clear there were many poor attempts to wash off the paint but the words stood clearly along the rock. "Burn in Hell" and "Glad to See You Go". "Thank the Lord, the devil has left the Earth" as well as many curses and unkind terms. Jade wiped the paint a little but her fingers alone did nothing. She made a mental note to return with something to wash off the writing. She sat for another hour, just staring at her father's name.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

"I'm afraid she is going to go looking for him," Beast Boy said to Raven.

"She thinks he is dead," Raven replied. She glanced up, examining Beast Boy's expression. "I know I saw him yesterday."

"I believe you. That is why I am warning you – you have to tell her the whole truth. If she goes looking for him it could be dangerous," Beast Boy said.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

7am the following morning, Jade was already in town in a black tang top and shorts. Her large sneakers were good for running, which really helped her with her jog. She turned into a maintenance store and picked up graffiti remover before heading down to the graveyard. She spent the entire morning scrubbing the her father's tombstone but the paint was only just starting to come off and her hands were already sore.

"It's no use, sweetheart. That doesn't wash off easily. I've tried." A very old man was limping down the pathway. He knelt down next to her and pulled up the dying flowers, replacing them with fresh ones.

"I never in all my years expected to see you here," his gentle voice came from behind her. "Sad what close minded people do the final resting place of a troubled man. You haven't aged a day, my dear. Much unlike myself, unfortunately."

"You knew my father?" Jade said, ignoring his words. The man's eyes widened with shock.

"My dear girl, I had no idea. You must be Raven's daughter, you look just like her," Wintergreen said. Jade gave a tearful smile and Wintergreen smiled warmly. "You have his smile though. I used to work for your father. He was a very troubled man but he had good in him, don't let anyone tell you otherwise dear."

Jade stood up, holding out her hand. "I'm Jade. Can I please ask you some questions? I have so many about him."

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the superhero's children you've told me about. Thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jade stood in the foyer to a large and old house. The walls were real wood panels engraved with box patterns. Jade's thin fingers traced over the patterns until she came to the archway of a living room. It was homey with the fireplace lit.

"One of many," Wintergreen said from behind her. "The house is too large to know what to do with. We have a very similar living room upstairs too that is connected to a study. I personally prefer this one though, it is much more of a family room. See here," Wintergreen crossed the room to above the fireplace, lifting a picture frame off the mantle. "This is him." Jade took the picture from his hand, staring into the face of the man. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the very same man she spoke to at the ice cream shop. He had the same face, the same eyes. "He was much younger then, of course."

Jade handed the picture back to him but Wintergreen shook his head. "You keep that honey, you deserve that."

Jade nodded, wiping her watery eyes. "What was he like?"

Wintergreen lead her through the living room into a sunroom with a small table. "He was a military man, your father. I don't know how much you know about him but he was always fighting with the Titans," Wintergreen said. He handed Jade a cup of tea. He took a seat across from her.

"He fought with the Titans?" Jade said in awe. "My mom said he wasn't a Titian."

"You've misunderstood," Wintergreen said apologetically. "He fought with them in battle, against them, not alongside them."

"… I don't understand," Jade replied.

"He was troubled. Very troubled. It is hard to understand without being there with him through it. He had a son, your half brother, and the boy had his throat cut right in front of your father. Your father saved his life but the boy was a mute after that. His wife at the time left him shortly after that. I think he feared that he would be left without any legacy. You do have a half sister but they didn't get along. Your father had become very obsessed with having someone to succeed him. That's how his troubles really began with the Titans. He wanted a successor and he thought they were strong enough to do it. He tested Robin and when Robin passed, he chose him to succeed him but Robin refused. The fight caused tension between him and the titans. He returned with Terra, wanting to train her. He showed her off to the Titans, displaying her strength and his success but she turned against him and killed him."

"So that's how he died, a girl named Terra killed him," Jade repeated.

"Yes. Terra killed him. He was given a second chance though. Your grandfather offered his life back to him and he took it. He did honestly try to fix his wrongs after that. He saved your mother's life and the lives of the Titans as they fought Trigon. He even helped Terra start a new life for herself, acknowledging that he deceived her."

Jade's phone vibrated. The words "Mom" lit up the screen. Jade opened the message to read: "Where are you?"

"I got to go," Jade said standing up. She shook Wintergreens hand, thanking him for the tea. She sent her mom an "im on my way now, sry" text.

"You're welcome back anytime dear," Wintergreen said. He stood up to walk her out.

"Are you sure he is dead?" Jade asked as he lead her back to the foyer.

"Unfortunately, I am positive. I attended the funeral myself," Wintergreen said.

"I… I think I saw him," Jade replied. She stopped to look at him to gauge his reaction. Wintergreen glanced to the floor, she could see him processing her words. "He spoke to me," Jade explained. "He said his name and he looked just like the picture…"

"I believe you," Wintergreen replied. "If he is alive, I can contact him. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Yes," Jade replied. "I'll be here."

"I'll try to find him for you. I am always good at finding him."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"You cannot just _wander off_ into a city that _you DON'T know_ and just hang out – especially not defenseless when those people are looking for you," Raven yelled.

"Those people? Those red freaks? Mom they stand out a mile away. If I see them, I will run. I'm not stupid," Jade yelled back.

"You can't outrun them, Jade. You're grounded. That's it. You're grounded until this whole thing is over. I'll let you go to soccer practice with Flash if that makes you happy but no more of this wandering off."

"Are you kidding me?" Jade yelled. "You're going to ground me? Oh okay _mother_. God I didn't realize that moving to this dumbass planet meant that we had to play pretend. Since when do you ground me? Since when do you even NOTICE when I leave?"

"Don't you speak to me that way," Raven said to her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Drop the act. We both know you're not a parent. You're just the hole that I crawled out of. I'm not playing this game. I don't give a fuck what you say and-" Jade was interrupted by a loud _slap_. Her face burned and she held her cheek, glaring at her mother. "Thought violence was never the answer? No wonder you never hung around Azarath long to visit me – you couldn't last without violence." Jade turned and headed up the stairs before Raven could reply.

A strong hand held Raven's shoulder. "That was rough." Cyborg patted her shoulder.

"I suck at this," Raven replied. Cyborg laughed.

"Everyone does, Rae. Especially with teenagers, you're always going to be the worst mother in the world," Cyborg said.

"I never hated my mother," Raven said. "I always understood."

"She told you everything though. You knew the truth." Cyborg lead Raven to the kitchen, pouring her a cup of tea. "Jade doesn't know the truth Raven. She can't understand."

/\\\/\\\/\\

"Please? Please I am begging you," Jade said.

"I can't, Jade. First of all, you're mom trusts me and I promised her soccer practice was not going to be dangerous. I can't help you sneak off," Melvin replied.

"Melvin, this is really important to me. Please," Jade begged. "Please."

Melvin folded her arms. "Don't start crying. Come on." Melvin sighed. "Why is this so important?"

"I just have to meet someone," Jade said.

"A guy?"

Jade nodded. "Yes, my –"

"That's so cute," Melvin cut her off. "Sneaking out to meet a guy. I'll help but I don't like it. And you have to eventually tell your mom. Just promise me you're always going to come back?"

"I promise. I won't run away or anything. I actually like it here," Jade promised. Flash's whistle could be heard downstairs, calling the team together. "Can this start today?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Melvin said in the middle of a soccer game.

"Bring a friend," Flash replied. Melvin and Jade waited until he glanced back to the game before running up the street.

"Can you wait here?" Jade asked. "I'm going into the house across the street." Jade pointed to the house.

Melvin nodded and took a seat at the bakery, buying a cookie to eat while she waited. She watched through the glass window as Jade crossed the street and entered the house.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

"You were right," Wintergreen said as soon as she entered the house. "I found him. We spoke briefly yesterday and he is ecstatic, Jade. He was so happy to hear he was a father. He wants to meet you, if that's okay. He said tomorrow, at noon?"

Jade smiled. "Tomorrow at noon."

Slipping back onto the soccer field, Jade wouldn't stop grinning. The words replying in her head: _He wants to meet you…tomorrow at noon._

**A/N**

**I don't know why I felt like the fight with Jade and Raven was a little too much. I'm not really sure if it is still T rated but if it bothers anyone let me know so I can up the rating. Reviews please? Thanks for reading ! !**


	11. Chapter 11

Jade frowned at herself in the mirror of her guest bedroom. This was truly the most hideous dress in the world – yellow floral pattern with spaghetti straps. The dress went down to her knees and she had a matching flower clip in her hair.

A soft knock came to her door followed by a chuckle. "What is that?"

Jade glanced into the mirror to see Beast Boy's reflection standing in her doorway. "It's a dress."

"It doesn't suit you," Beast Boy said. "It just doesn't seem like something you'd wear."

"I know," Jade replied. "It's probably the ugliest dress ever made."

"Why are you wearing it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I wanted to look a little fancier than usual," Jade replied. She watched Beast Boy raise a suspicious eyebrow.

Beast Boy took the hairclip out of her hair. "I don't know who you're trying to impress, but whoever he is, he has to like you for who you are. And – honestly – if he likes that dress, he has terrible taste and I would avoid him at all costs. And possibly pay for him to get mental help. No offense to the dress."

Jade laughed. "It is a disgusting dress."

"Be yourself," Beast Boy told her. "Trying to be everyone else gets so boring."

"I just … I want him to like me," Jade admitted.

Beast Boy frowned. "That's his problem. There are so many people in the world, one person's opinion really shouldn't mean too much to you."

"It's complicated," Jade replied.

"Everything's complicated. Smile, and change that dress, and then there is nothing not to like," Beast Boy said. He patted her doorway as a form of goodbye.

Jade changed into a black shirt and black pants. It was semi-formal but still casual. She packed the clothes up into her bag and put on her soccer uniform. Melvin was already waiting for her downstairs with the team.

"Jade, I honestly don't like this sneaking," Melvin said.

"I'm sorry, I won't make a habit out of it," Jade replied. "Thank you so much though, you're the best."

/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Are you ready for this, sir?" Wintergreen asked.

"Of course," Slade replied. "I can't wait to meet my daughter."

"She is a very sweet girl," Wintergreen said. "I strongly advise against hurting her. She is innocent."

"Hurting her?" Slade casually sipped a glass of wine. "I just want to connect with my daughter. Maybe I won't screw this one up, I hear the third time is a charm."

"Don't get her involved with forgotten wars," Wintergreen warned.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jade and Melvin repeated the same steps from the day before, running down to the bakery where Jade changed in the bathroom. "I'll be back soon," Jade promised, heading across the street. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the doorbell.

Wintergreen pulled open the door, a warm and welcoming smile as she showed her into the already familiar living room.

"Jade,' Slade said. His voice was soft, caring. He held out a hand to Jade, which she took, and he led her to sit down. "I don't understand though, your mother and I were only together eight years ago. Are you sure? You do have my smile though, I can see that."

Jade explained her story, growing up on Azarath. Slade listened, nodding occasionally. When she finished, he replied, "So your mother is technically in her thirties now?"

Jade shook her head. "No, she's only twenty four. She wasn't on Azarath most of the time."

"_She wasn't with you?_" Slade said in shock.

"It's no big deal," Jade said. "I mean, she was busy."

"Right – busy hiding you from me," Slade pushed bitterness into his voice. "I apologize, I just don't understand why she couldn't have told me about you herself."

The two talked until Jade's soccer practice was coming near an end. Slade made several other bitter remarks about Raven and Jade had to agree with him on most. Her lack of honesty and secrets were the highlights of their conversations. When Jade left Slade kissed the top of her forehead lovingly, inviting her to come back whenever she wanted.

**A/N**

**Probably my least favorite of the chapters but it had to be done. **


	12. Chapter 12

"So you're mother was right as usual, trusting Trigon to fulfill a promise was a terrible idea. I ended up betraying him to help save your mother right after I handed her over. It was so ironic. Nightwing, Robin at the time, was not happy about it. He's so stubborn," Slade said. Jade laughed and he went on with his story. The two had been meeting everyday during the soccer practices for about a month straight. Jade and Melvin devised plans to sneak away so that they were not constantly going to the bathroom. Melvin, disapprovingly, continued to help Jade but Jade could tell she was getting tired of it. Every time Melvin went to help her, she would go over how dangerous and reckless Jade was being.

"So that's pretty much the fight with Trigon. You're grandfather didn't go down easily, I'll tell you that much," Slade finished. Jade's smile quickly faded and Slade copied her expression, becoming serious as well. "What's wrong?"

"My grandfather?"

"Yes, Trigon, your grandfath – did your mother really not tell you that Trigon was your grandfather?" Slade asked in a shocked tone. "I mean, surely you knew." Jade just shook her head.

"Well why do you think you were raised in Azarath for so long?" Slade asked.

"I just thought it was because my mother went there when she was pregnant with me," Jade replied.

Slade shook his head. "They had to ensure you were raised peacefully after they denied her the operation."

"… operation?" Jade asked.

Slade dropped his cup, the glass shattering on the floor. "Oh goodness," Slade said. "I should clean that up."

"What operation?" Jade demanded to know.

Slade shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. I said to much. Perhaps it is time for you to go."

"Tell me!" Jade yelled. She stood up in anger.

"Jade your mother was so young, she was your age. She was scared. It was nothing Jade," Slade replied. "Let's go to the living room, come on."

Jade stood staring at him. "She was going to get an abortion."

"Jade, she was so young. Listen to me – I know your mother. She loves you, I know she loves you, of course she loves you. She was scared. She was probably afraid that you would…"

"Would what?" Jade said, practically in tears.

Slade sighed. "She was probably afraid you would be stronger than her."

"Ha well I guess she got her wish with that then," Jade said bitterly. "I can't even levitate anything."

Slade let a chuckle escape him. "You're joking. There is no way Trigon's granddaughter does not have any abilities."

/\\\/\\\/\\\

"I DON'T CARE!" Jessica pushed Beast Boy off of her.

"He gave you a black eye. I am not just going to sit here and let him get away with that," Beast Boy replied. "It's not right."

"It doesn't matter. Just let it go. Leave me alone. I didn't ask for your help," Jessica screamed at him.

"So what? You like abusive relationships now?" Beast Boy yelled.

Jessica threw a book at him. "Get out of my house."

"You don't call me for weeks, stopped answering my emails, and I finally come find you and you're beat up. Jessica honestly how long has this been going on?" Beast Boy caught the candlestick she tossed at him and placed it on the table next to him.

"I can handle it," Jessica yelled. "Leave. Me. Alone." Her eyes started to glow yellow and rocks were chucked at him through the open window.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping over the desk to reach her.

Familiar blue eyes looked up at him. "Terra," Beast Boy said.

"Leave me alone," Terra replied.

"Terra – it's me," Beast Boy said.

"Exactly," Terra yelled. "You're the reason I left. Just let me have my own life. I don't want to remember the Titans, or back then. Just leave me alone, let me forget."

"Terra…"

"Get out! Leave me alone!" Terra tossed rocks at him, a stone coming from every direction. Beast Boy was pelted with the rocks until finally the blows stopped coming. He looked up to see the deep blue of Terra's eyes soften to a calm soft blue of Jessica's. She looked at him for a moment before passing out. Beast Boy caught her just as he heard the front door open.

Daniel walked in with a briefcase in his hand. Beast Boy immediately noticed the cuts around his knuckles. "Can I help you?" Daniel asked. His glare was anything but friendly despite how often Beast Boy had been in their home.

Jessica was sitting up, holding her head. Beast Boy let go of her, letting her sit up on her own. He cross the room to look Daniel in the eye. "What happened to your hand?" Beast Boy asked.

"Doing some work outside," Daniel replied.

Beast Boy nodded. "What were you working on?"

"Are you accusing me of something?" Daniel asked.

"No," Jessica interrupted. "I think you need to go now Gar."

"I would agree with that." Daniel gestured towards the door.

"You know I am good friends with the cops around here," Beast Boy said.

"Is that a threat?" Daniel said. "Because, as I recall, this is my property and I believe you are trespassing. And I think the cops will arrest if I called. I would hate for the media to have to hear a lawyer explain how a Titan broke the laws." Beast Boy shook his head, his fist clenching in anger.

"Beast Boy – get out." Jessica said firmly. "And don't come back for a while."

Beast Boy turned angrily, leaving their house and hopping into his car. He drove into the city and eventually pulled over, slamming his wheel in anger. He got out of the car, his intention being to walk the anger off before he start aggressively driving.

But somehow his walking led him into a bar. . . .

**A/N**

**So a review from Cyllan Anassan said that surprises were liked. I just wonder if anyone can come close to the surprise coming in the next chapter? Any guesses? **


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't fight the anger," Slade instructed. "Let the anger come."

"The monks never allowed emotion to come so strongly," Jade replied. Slade just nodded. He was back in his old suit, which made him far more comfortable than before. He told Jade that if he was going to show her what she could do, he needed a defense.

"This is why, Jade. Just focus on the target," Slade reminded her. He gestured towards the punching bag. "Anger," Slade whispered. "Anger."

Jade shut her eyes, her pulse quickening as she thought of everything that bothered her. All the secrets and lies held back from her, all of the time she was held in Azarath when she wanted to travel. Even with her eyes shut, Jade felt the change. She felt a release.

She heard clapping and when she opened her eyes to see the punching bag was torn to shreds. "That was brilliant," Slade replied. "The more control you gain the better it will be. Please don't forget what the monks taught you though. Until you have control you have to be careful."

"All this time I had power," Jade said. "I had an ability. I can do something. I had no idea. But I can be powerful ,can't I?"

"If you're careful, yes. But don't make the same mistakes I did," Slade told her. He spent the rest of the week teaching her simple tricks. Destroying objects came the easiest. He noticed right away that Jade could focus on an object well enough to take it apart piece by piece, displaying amazing control.

/\\/\\\/\\\

Beast Boy, in bird form, had flown into his bedroom window and manage to slip inside silently. Back in human form he attempted to pull himself onto the top bunk bed but failed to do so. Rocking from the affects of his alcohol intake, Beast Boy pulled off his shirt, revealing a muscular chest and strong arms. He sighed and leaned on the pole of his bed for support, glad that Nightwing did not catch him coming in drunk _again_ this week.

"BB?" the voice came with a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy replied through the door. He practically jumped when Jade entered. Beast Boy pulled his shirt back on and tried to straighten up more to appear somber.

"I wanted to show you something I learned," Jade said nervously. "You can't tell my mother though."

"Is it any danger to you?" Beast Boy asked.

"None at all."

"Then I promise I won't tell her anything," Beast Boy replied.

Jade's eyes lit up black and Beast Boy's shirt was surrounded in magic and torn to shreds which fell to the ground. "How amazing is that?"

"That's awesome, Jade! Other than the fact that my favorite shirt was torn up," Beast Boy replied.

Jade took a step closer. "It looks better that way." She placed her hands around his neck, pulling him in and pressing her lips against his. She could taste the alcohol on him and she pulled back. He stared at her in shock, green eyes wide. "You're the only one I am telling," Jade whispered.

"You should try out for the Titans," Beast Boy mumbled drunkenly.

"I have to get stronger first. I am training and I am getting better," Jade replied. She leaned in close to him again, kissing him. "I'm glad I told you first. I really like you."

Beast Boy kissed her back in reply. Unsurely, at first, but as she returned the kiss he lifted her up, their lips not parting, and carried her to the bottom bunk bed, gently laying her down under him.

**A/N**

…**so… did anyone see that part coming?**


	14. Chapter 14

The light from the window burned Beast Boy's eyes as he slowly rolled over. He felt the warm body shift next to him and he groaned quietly, trying to remember if he owed the girl money or not. With his head still spinning from the night before, Beast Boy forced his eyes open. Purple hair was brushing against his face and Beast Boy sat up, pulling his arm away.

"Rae! Shit, I am so –" Beast Boy began but as the mass of hair began to turn, he saw Jade's young and innocent eyes looking up at him. "Fuck."

"Relax," Jade said. "We didn't do anything."

"What are you doing in here?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno, this is just where we fell asleep after last night," Jade replied.

Beast Boy stared at her, his green eyes confused. "…what happened last night?"

"We just kissed, it's okay," Jade said. Jade leaned over, peaking Beast Boy on the cheek. She kissed the corner of his mouth and leaned in again to fully kiss him.

"No." Beast Boy pushed her away. "That's not okay. This," he pointed between them, "is not okay."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Jade… I'm sorry if I led you on last night but, I was drunk. You're a beautiful girl but… last night was a mistake."

"Oh," Jade replied. She nodded. "Yeah, no it's cool. You were drunk. I understand. I misread signals."

"You're a great girl, Jade. This shouldn't have happened," Beast Boy said. "I'm sorry."

"So…for the record, you don't like me?" Jade asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "That's not the point. It is illegal. Titan's can't go around breaking laws."

"On Azarath, I would have been married by now," Jade replied.

"This is Earth, Jade," Beast Boy said. "It's different. I'm sorry, you have to go."

"Yeah," Jade said, jumping up. "I get it. No problem. I'll see you around."

Beast Boy watched her shut the door before he fell back down into his pillow. "Fuck my life," he groaned. He let out a sigh. _Poor kid_, he thought to himself. He remembered how hard it was to put himself out there for Terra, how much the rejection stung.


	15. Chapter 15

Jade met with Slade every other day with Melvin's help. She was getting stronger. Slade was teaching her control and with practice, Jade was getting more and more power each day. Slade sat with her every day, helping her train and listening to her anger toward Raven. The lies Raven had told her, the secrets kept from her, everything Jade was not to know. Slade sympathized with her, holding her hand and showing her new things. The whole time, all Slade could think was about was how everything was just too easy.

/\\\/\\\

Melvin sat in the coffee shop using a straw to stir the drink in front of her. She had a half eaten cookie on the table. Her eyes followed the longest hand of the clock as it circled. They had to be back at the soccer field in 15 minutes. _Where is she? _Melvin tapped her foot against the chair. Time was running out. If they waited any longer, they'd be running full speed to get back in time.

Another five minutes past before Melvin stood up, crossing the street. She had watched Jade disappear behind the large doorway every other day for the past two months. Now, as she stood in front of it, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her stomach turned over. Something was wrong, she knew it, she sensed it.

Melvin knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you miss?" Wintergreen blocked her way.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I'm looking for Jade." Melvin arched her neck, trying to see behind him into the well decorated hallway.

"Oh my, time flies," the man laughed. "Jade! You're running late today!" Wintergreen called through the house. "She'll be along in no time. Can I get you anything dear? Water or tea or something? Are you hungry?"

"Oh no, thank you. We are really in a hurry," Melvin said. She glanced at her phone. They had six minutes to get back to the soccer field. Jade came into the hallway, an older man walked behind Jade. His white hair fell along his face. Melvin looked suspiciously at his bright blue eyes. She recognized the man from somewhere.

"Bye," Jade said. "I'll see you soon."

"Have a nice night girls," Wintergreen said. The older man merely nodded.

Melvin led Jade back to soccer practice quickly. They made it back just in time to grab a soccer ball and pretend like they had wandered off to help clean up the field. As usual, the group grabbed pizza and ice cream after the practice.

It wasn't until Melvin was waiting outside of the ice cream parlor that she remembered the old man's face. She _had_ recognized him from somewhere. It was the first time Jade came to soccer practice with her that Jade had met the man right here, outside the ice cream parlor.

Melvin's stomach turned over. Something was definitely wrong.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Cyborg's head was lost under the hood of his car. Even though he could hardly hear over the clanging metal, he knew Raven was behind him. He didn't stand up or stop his work. Cyborg held out his hand behind him and it was immediately filled by a wrench. He turned back to his work and waited for her to start talking. When she didn't, he closed the hood of his car and wiped his hands off on a rag before turning to her. The two just stared at each other for a while.

She was seated on top of an old crate. It was strange to see her in civilian clothing, not in a uniform. Her black jeans and black sweat jacket were nothing like her uniform, even though her hood was up. Her purple eyes just stared at him, like she was waiting for something.

"What?" he finally asked her. Raven just stared at him. He was starting to get uncomfortable. "What?" he repeated.

"You've hardly spoken to me since I got back," Raven said. "And whenever I am around you, I sense our emotions and they're all over the place. What is going on?"

"Nothing, Rae," Cyborg lied.

"Cyborg, we have had a total of one conversation since I got back." Raven stared at him, trying to read him.

"I've been busy," Cyborg replied. "We haven't had a single lead on the red men that keep attacking."

"You're lying to me," Raven said. She stood up off the crate, glaring at him. He was still much taller than her but she levitated to eye level so he couldn't avoid her gaze.

"I loved you, Rae. You were a sister to me. Yeah I goof around with Night and BB all the time but you – you were family. How could you just leave? How could you just get up and go without even telling me? No note, nothing. You could have told me you were going. You could have said goodbye. No one tried to stop Rose. No one tried to stop Terra. If Night and Star decided to become full time parents, no one would talk them out of it. We would worry a hell of a lot less though. Beast Boy just came into the tower one night and said you were gone. No explanation. No luck finding you. How could you do that?" Cyborg took a clean rag and some wax and went back to his car.

"I already heard all of this from Robin. I know you guys would have understood. I hated leaving but it was something I had to do. I hate goodbyes."

Cyborg was quiet for a few minutes, still waxing his car. "Nightwing."

"He'll always be Robin to me," Raven said. She forced a small smile.

"That's because you weren't there when he changed it. You know, Starfire wanted you to be Mar'i's godmother? No, you don't know that. Because you weren't here when Mar'i was born. You missed your friends birthdays, weddings, pregnancies, and their children being born. You left us when we needed you. And you didn't even say goodbye." Cyborg tossed the rag aside and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to fight with you, Rae. That's why I've been avoiding you. But I'm mad. I've had so much anger in me for eight years now because of you, and you just come back and expect us to understand."

"Cyborg, I –"

"No. Raven I don't want to hear it. I got over it a long time ago. You left us. As far as I am concerned, you were family. But you're not anymore. Family doesn't leave."

"Cyborg," Raven said softly.

"No, Rae. Just stop." Cyborg let himself out of the garage, leaving Raven alone in the room.

**/\\\/\\\/\\\**

**I was saving the Cyborg Raven scene for later but it was requested so I pushed it up =) Sorry for the wait and thanks so much for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

A soft knock came at the door. "Come in," Beast Boy called. He was hanging upside down on the top bunk of his bed and shooting a rolled sock at the basketball hoop he had hung up on his closet. When Melvin walked in he pulled himself up and jumped off the bed and onto the floor. "Sup Mel?"

"Beast Boy… do you remember in the lecture Nightwing gave the other day to the Junior Titans, he said the most important part of fighting crime was trusting yourself?" Melvin asked.

"Sounds like something Nightwing would say. I slept through that though. Why?"

"Well… what if I had a really bad feeling about something that I saw going on but I promised not to tell?" Melvin said.

"As long as no one can get hurt, you should keep your word. But don't tell Nightwing I told you that. He would say to tell."

Melvin frowned. "And… if I thought someone could get hurt?"

Beast Boy sat down on the bottom bunk bed. "What's going on?"

"Please don't tell anyone I told you," Melvin said. "Unless I'm right."

"If there is no danger in it, I won't tell anyone."

"Jade and I haven't been going to soccer practice. We skip it at least twice a week, if not more." Melvin said. She took a seat on the chair by a cluttered desk.

"Where have you been going?"

"I've been covering for Jade while she has been meeting with this guy. I never saw him until the other day but he is a lot older than her and… I think he's been stalking her. I saw him at the ice cream parlor once with Jade and on the days Jade doesn't go, I've seen the same man watching us play. He is really old and… I just get this really bad vibe from him. I feel like something is wrong."

"Are they dating or something?" Beast Boy asked worried.

"I don't know. I thought so at first but now I'm not sure," Melvin said.

"Do you know where they've been meeting? Maybe I could supervise or something without Jade knowing. Be a fly on the wall." Beast Boy shifted into a fly and back again. "I used to spy on her mom that way too."

"They've been meeting in the guys house," Melvin replied. "I know the address?"

"Well if we can sneak down to the main computer we can run a full background check on everyone in the house. Come on," Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy led the way down the stairs and into the main room, which was surprisingly empty aside from Mar'i coloring in the kitchen and Starfire cooking.

"Hey Star," Beast Boy called. Aquaman's son, Arthur, was playing a video game on the couch with his back to them. Jade stood behind the computer while Beast Boy poked at the keyboard, bring up the database and changing the settings to "Search by Address". Beast Boy moved over to let Jade type. He watched her fill in the bars of information. ADDRESS, CITY, ZIP CODE, STATE, COUNTRY. She was about to hit search when he stopped her.

"Melvin, you know what, I'll handle this," Beast Boy said, pushing her away from the computer.

"What's wrong?" Melvin asked.

"Nothing. Nothing go ahead, I'll finish up here," Beast Boy asked. Melvin turned away suspiciously and left. "Hey Star," Beast Boy called. His friend flew over by his side. "Do you recognize this address?"

"I would never forget it," Starfire asked. She glanced towards the children in the room. "Why are you looking up _his_ house?"

"I have to talk to Raven," Beast Boy said getting up.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Melvin!" Jade called, chasing her friend down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Melvin answered. She had thrown on a white jacket.

"Can I tag along?"

Melvin shook her head. "Not this time, okay? Next time." Melvin headed out the door towards the town. Jade watched for a minute before following after her.

/\\\/\\\/\\\\

"Melvin said Jade has been meeting someone there for a while now," Beast Boy said. Raven ran her fingers through her hair. Nightwing slammed his fist onto the table.

"No."

"Robin, sit down," Raven said, pulling him back into his chair.

"She said the man was a lot older than her," Beast Boy went on.

"I know where this is going," Nightwing cut in. "Slade cannot be back. I checked, and double checked and triple checked."

"Don't be stupid," Raven said. She stood up too, although she did not come close to him in height. She levitated off the ground to look him in the eye. "You're fear and pride cloud everything you see. You've become a blind idiot."

"Ever since you came back here, you've been paranoid," Nightwing replied. "You keep seeing Slade but he isn't here."

"Then you can sit your ass down and twiddle your thumbs while Beast Boy and I go catch him." Raven looked to Beast Boy to back her up.

"I'm going Nightwing," Beast Boy said. "I don't know if Slade is back but Jade shouldn't be in that house either way. Something is going on."

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Jade had followed Melvin all the way to her father's house. Wintergreen let Melvin in quickly and Jade waited outside. Several minutes passed and Jade got impatient. She finally got up and knocked on the door herself.

"Jade," Wintergreen greeted her warmly. "We weren't expecting to see you today. Come on in, I'll make us some tea."

**A/N**

**Hey guys, thanks again for waiting between chapters. Now you guys know I love you guys – I just posted the first chapter of my novel on wattpad. It's called C.R.E.W.S.. It deals with super humans and all this stuff so I would hate to bug you guys but I'd love you could check it out. The link is : **www wattpad com / 3759446-c-r-e-w-s** (Let me know if you can't see that) . Make sure you take out the spaces and add the . after www and before com. Please and thank you? You guys are the best. **


	17. Chapter 17

Jade threw a sharp kick, two punches, and shot black magic at Slade, but everything was easily blocked. Slade swung forward but a black wall of magic met his fist, blocking Jade from him. Jade levitated over him, kicking him hard in the back, Slade slid across the ground and jumped back up, applauding.

"Wonderful. You've gotten so much better." Slade placed his hand on Jade's shoulder. "I am so proud of you. You've gained so much control."

"Why not just train with the Titans?" Melvin asked quietly as Slade moved to clean up the training room.

"My mom said no. She doesn't want me to learn anything. She didn't even tell me I had any abilities." Jade wiped some sweat from her forehead. "I'm getting better though. I can try out for the Titans without her permission, can't I? I'll get really good and then… I don't know, just try out one day."

A loud bang came from upstairs and Slade looked up. "Jade, take your friend and follow me."

"What's going on?" Jade asked, following Slade towards the stairs with Melvin behind her. Slade didn't reply but he stopped walking just in front of the stairway, holding his arms out to block Jade and Melvin. Slade pressed a red button on his belt.

Suddenly, the red skinned men surrounded them in every direction, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah-ha, found her," the tallest said smiling, his eyes fixed on Jade. Slade stepped in front of her, pushing her towards the stairs until a wall of black light surrounded the group, separating them from the red skinned men.

"Jade, get behind me," Raven yelled. Beast Boy jumped forward, aiming at Slade. Jade moved quickly, blocking his path.

"You told me he was dead," Jade yelled.

"This isn't the time," Raven replied. "Jade, Melvin, both of you get back to the Tower, now."

"No," Jade replied. "I'm going to stay and fight."

"Your mother is right, Jade, this isn't safe, go," Slade said. He gave Jade a soft nudge in Raven's direction and the wall black magic surrounding them fell as Slade flew backwards, a spell hitting his chest.

"Don't you touch her," Raven yelled to Slade as he lay on the floor. Raven turned back, raising a wall of magic to continue blocking the red men.

"Jade, please, follow me," Beast Boy said, already leading Melvin up the stairs. The red men were shooting spells at the shield that Raven had made and they were starting to get through.

"I'm not leaving without him," Jade replied, helping her father up. Slade leaned over, whispering in Jade's ear and Raven watched, her eyes burning with anger. With the red man shooting strong spells in her direction, Raven couldn't risk lowering the shield again.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called.

"I'm doing my best," Beast Boy yelled, sending Melvin away up the stairs. Just as he turned to come back for Jade, Jade took off running and Slade grabbed Beast Boy, holding him still.

Raven spun, lowering the shield in order to knock Slade off Beast Boy. Slade flipped back, landing gracefully, and pulled out his staff. The red men swarmed in with the defenses down, three of them immediately jumping on Beast Boy. The rest turned to Raven, who took a step back. Before she could react, Nightwing jumped down the stairway, blocking her.

"Go find Jade," Nightwing called. "We have the house surrounded, she hasn't left."

Raven turned and ran up the stairway, entering the main floor of Slade's house. "JADE!"

A firm arm grabbed Raven, spinning her. "She doesn't want to go with you," Slade said angrily. Raven froze for a minute, taking in his aged face. He was old, his white hair was long, falling around his square shaped face and reaching to the middle of his neck. His blue eyes were piercing and he held Raven firmly. Her mind flashed back through the numerous times he had held her in the very same way before throwing her in some direction. She flinched, waiting for his hands to move to her body, waiting for him to hurt her again.

"Can't even fight me, Raven? That's pathetic. All grown up and still afraid of me," Slade pushed her into the wall. Raven spun around, knocking his arms off of her. She raised her hand with magic surrounding it but Slade grabbed her shoulders, smacking her back into the wall.

"Where is she?" Raven demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Slade asked.

"I'm her mother."

"I'm her father."

Raven glared at him. "You aren't a very good one."

"And you're mother of the year, are you?" Slade let go of her shoulders, taking a step back. "I didn't even know she existed."

"So now what? You're going to hunt us down and torture us since you found her?"

Slade looked away from Raven for only a moment as he said. "No, I am going to be a father. Those red men, who, by the way, are clearly related to Trigon, are after her. Yes, Raven, you're not an only child. They're fully demon too, so they're more powerful than you'll ever be. Especially when working together."

"What do they want Jade for?"

"A quarter demon blood in her veins, born to a bastard child and conceived through the rape of a virgin? Don't act like you don't know how dark magic is transferred. She's an insanely powerful child," Slade replied.

"She doesn't have any powers, I made sure of it," Raven said.

"Ah," Slade smiled. "But she does. I've seen them. And you thought I didn't know my own daughter."

"She isn't your daughter. She is mine. I raised her."

"Did you? Or did you dump her onto the monks of Azarath," Slade responded. Slade spun around, backing Raven against the wall.

Raven looked him straight in the eye. "Don't act like you're going to take any responsibility. I'm her mother. I raised her, I taught her, I protected her."

"Oh? You protected her, Raven?" Slade laughed. "Then how did she meet me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Long awaited, I know. I am so sorry. i don't actually have an excuse on why this took so long. I am hoping to go back to writing regularly but... I don't know. I hope readers are still out there. Again, I am so, so, so sorry. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**In response to an anon review "oOo": **

**You questioned why Jade was such a normal earthy teen and why Raven was so absent from Jades life – all to be explained. And you also asked why in the prequel the titans were to be terminated but now they aren't going to, that was explained at the end of the prequel to this. When Raven killed Slade, they also had nearly every villain in the city arrest because they were all in that building. Arresting the majority of villains cut crime a lot and the mayor was extremely pleased. **

**Everyone else, as usual, thanks for the reviews! Good to know you're still with me! **

* * *

><p>Raven sat at the dining table in the common room of the tower. Starfire was seated at the head of the table, her hand placed gently over Raven's. Starfire's eyes were following her pacing husband as Nightwing walked back and forth in front of the window. Occasionally he would stop and lean against the glass, staring out over Jump City.<p>

Slade has disappeared after talking to Raven. He went out the doorway of the room and by the time Raven reached the hall, he had vanished into thin air. Raven had continued to look for Jade, and after a half hour Nightwing joined her. They tore the house apart to find nothing. Even worse, Beast Boy was gone too.

"Listen, BB knows what he is doing. He'll keep himself and Jade safe. He can handle himself," Cyborg said, shutting down the Titan computers. "It's almost four in the morning. We can stay up all night looking but even if we found them, we're too exhausted to help. Y'all go up to bed, let's regroup in the morning."

"No," Nightwing said. His eyes remained fixed on Jump City. "This is Slade. Beast Boy is strong but we are talking about Slade. I'm not leaving a member of my team in Slade's hands. We don't stop looking, not this time."

"We need energy, staying up all night is stupid, you know that." Cyborg placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "We'll find her." Raven just nodded and Cyborg continued, "Let's all go up to sleep."

"Start up the computers again. Keep searching."

"Let us all please keep our heads at level," Starfire said. "Perhaps sleep would be good for us."

"I said start the computers," Nightwing repeated. "That's an order."

"Robin – go to sleep." Raven said. She stood up and placed an empty cup of tea into the sink. "I trust Beast Boy. They'll be safe."

Starfire flew over to Nightwing, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder to lead him upstairs. Nightwing looked like he was going to argue but Starfire shook her head. "Raven would probably like time of aloneness," Starfire said in what she must of thought was a whisper. It worked though; Nightwing followed her upstairs.

"You alright, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"I meant what I said," Raven replied. "I trust Beast Boy. If she's with him then I believe she is safe."

"Listen…about what I said the other day, I didn't mean it. I was mad at you but you will always be family to me. I still hate that you left without a goodbye but I do love you, Rae, and I missed having you around."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had found Jade exiting through a secret passage that Slade had put into his own house. She tried to shake him off but Beast Boy stuck close behind her until they had reached the middle of the forest outside Jump City. For about the hundredth time that night, Jade said loudly: "You can't take me back. I'm not going to go."<p>

For the hundredth time that night, Beast Boy simply didn't respond. They had been sitting in the clearing at the end of the passageway for about fifteen minutes and finally Beast Boy spoke. "So… what are you waiting for?"

"My dad. He told me to go through here and said he would follow soon," Jade replied.

"Listen, Jade, I promise I won't take you back to the tower. Look, my communicator is off and everything, they can't even trace me. I won't even try to convince you to go back, but I want to stay with you, okay? Your dad has made some pretty big mistakes in his life and I just want to make sure you're not going to get hurt. That's fair, isn't it?"

"You're more than welcome, Beast Boy," Slade's voice said from behind him. It took all the strength Beast Boy had not to jump at the sound of his voice and not to attack.

"Thank you," Beast Boy replied. Slade was still unmasked. Seeing him as an old man was eerie, and Beast Boy actually preferred the mask.

"Jade, stay close," Slade said, and Jade quickly obeyed. Slade led them both through the forest until they reached a small cabin. There were three steps, leading to the front door. Slade turned a small key and pushed it open. The cabin had a small living room with green couches surrounding a small fireplace to the left, and to the right was a small kitchen with an even smaller dining area."I bought this years ago but unfortunately it hasn't gotten much use." There were three doors along the back wall and Slade pointed to them from right to left: "Bedroom, bathroom, bedroom. Now, Jade, why don't you look for some firewood? Let Beast Boy and chat."

Jade nodded and disappeared back out the front door. "I'm not going to hurt her," Slade said the second the front door had closed.

"Never said you were," Beast Boy replied. "Why should I honestly believe that you changed? I've seen you do good before. You helped us save the world when Trigon took over, and then you disappeared only to come back and go after Raven. Why is this time different?"

"Trigon brought me back to life and he asked me for a favor in return," Slade said. "Do you know how demon blood works?"

"No," Beast Boy admitted.

"Demon blood, even if it gets thinned out by mortal blood, gets stronger if the blood is passed down generations though acts of violence," Slade explained. "Raven's mother was tricked by Trigon. Raven was conceived through deceit. So Raven was born strong. Jade, as I know you are well aware, was conceived through rape. Jade is incredibly powerful. When Trigon contacted me, he explained this, and he asked me to bring Jade to him. Those red men were merely soldiers of his, his sons, and they were meant to pick up Jade and transport her to him. That was the original plan. I told Trigon that I could talk to Jade, sympathize with her, and she'd come willingly. As you can see, I exceeded at this."

"I won't let you," Beast Boy said firmly.

"Don't be stupid, you couldn't stop me. Besides, I would have done it by now." Slade sat down at the table.

"Why should I believe that you won't?"

"Because Trigon changed the plan. Jade is strong, but she could produce an even stronger child. If I tricked her into trusting me, it would be a crime of deceit, and Trigon planned not only to deceive her, but to produce a child through incestial rape. That would be three crimes, and incestial rape is considered one of the worst crimes possible. It would make the strongest demon he could even imagine. I wouldn't rape my own daughter. The very second he decided that would be his plan, I started working against him. I've been training Jade. A few more years of training and she will actually have a chance against Trigon. With Raven by her side, Trigon won't stand a chance. If I wanted to hand Jade over, I would have by now."

Jade opened the front door with wood in her hand and Beast Boy stood up, taking the wood from her and bringing it over to the fire. Beast Boy bent over the fireplace, thinking over what Slade had said. He truly hoped he wasn't being naïve when he thought that even Slade couldn't be that bad of person.


	19. Chapter 19

"So… I had a genius idea," Beast Boy said as he tossed wood onto the already burning fire. Jade was laying on the coach, wrapped in a blanket and still shivering. Slade was sitting at the edge of the fireplace clearly cold as well.

"I seriously doubt that," Slade replied.

"Listen. We've been freezing our asses off for over a week now. We should just go to Titan Tower."

"No," Jade said firmly. "You promised you wouldn't get me to go back."

"We'll freeze to death out here," Beast Boy said. "Slade, I've been here for a week now. If you were going to kill me in my sleep, you would have. If you were going to take Jade and run, you would have. So I can call Nightwing and I'll explain. They trust me. I can convince them to let you both in."

"How do we know you won't just tell them where we are so they can come force me back?" Jade asked.

"Well, first off, you will be able to hear my conversation. Second, if I do that, you will have time to run. And third… I don't have a third. But it's a good idea," Beast Boy said.

Slade held out his hand. "Your communicator, give it to me."

Beast Boy looked up at Slade, who met him with a firm gaze. Without looking away, Beast Boy pulled his communicator out of his pocket. It was still off, just as he had promised Jade. Slate took the communicator into his hand and flipped it upside down, popping open the back. His pinky dug into the back and wrapped around the bright red wire, snapping it. Slade handed the communicator back to Beast Boy. 'See if Nightwing would actually invite me to stay."

Beast Boy nodded and opened the communicator. "Beast Boy calling Nightwing. Beast Boy calling Nightwing. Come in."

There was a few minutes of static before a reply. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy! I miss you. When are you coming home?" It wasn't Nightwing's voice and Slade looked up, rising an eyebrow.

"Hey Mari. I miss you too. Can you give the phone to daddy for me please?" Beast Boy waited a few minutes.

"Nightwing speaking."

"Nightwing – I have Jade," Beast Boy said.

"Tracking you now," Nightwing replied. "We'll get a lock on your location and bring you in. Sit tight."

"Hey, Night, I'm also with Slade," Beast Boy said.

"Stay low and hidden. We are having trouble locating you but we'll be there soon," Nightwing said.

"We don't need you to come get us. We're heading to the tower now. Nightwing, Slade is going to come with us. I'll explain when we get there but trust me, okay?"

Beast Boy could hear a reply coming but he hung up. "Let's go." Jade looked to Slade for some form of agreement, and Slade just nodded, standing up.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Nightwing stood in front of the tower as he saw the boat approaching the shore. Beast Boy stepped out first and he held out his hand, signaling Slade and Jade to stay behind.

"She won't leave his side. Nightwing, I wouldn't have brought him if I wasn't sure it was okay. I was with them for a week. He could have ditched me or killed me if he wanted to. He could have taken Jade and ran. He didn't. You and I both know Slade could break into the tower if he wanted to. He doesn't need us to let him in. If we let him stay, Jade stays too. Keep your enemies close, right?" Beast Boy waited for a reply but Nightwing was glaring at the boat angrily.

"Do you really think Raven will be okay with this?"

"I'll talk to her," Beast Boy replied. Beast Boy leaned in and whispered what Slade had told him about Trigon's plans.

"Take Jade inside," Nightwing said firmly. "I want to talk to Slade."

"I'm not going inside without my dad," Jade said firmly. Nightwing raised an eyebrow to Beast Boy and he nodded, lifting Jade by the waist and carrying her, kicking and screaming, through the door.

"You're only here because Jade won't stay otherwise, but I am going to make this clear. You go nowhere near Raven. Or Starfire. Or any other female in the tower other than Jade. Slade, I swear if you hurt anyone here, I will personally kill you in the most painful way that Raven's very creative mind can come up with." Nightwing glared at Slade, who simply smiled.

"How old is your daughter now?" Slade watched Nightwing get angrier. In a quick sudden movement, he grabbed Nightwing by the throat, slamming his body against the outside of the tower. "Don't give out threat to those who are stronger than you. I'm here and I'll do what I please." Slade dropped Nightwing to the floor. "But I don't intend on hurting anyone. I intend on protecting my daughter." Without another glance to Nightwing, Slade opened the tower door and let himself in.

Slade took the elevator right up to the common room. When the doors opened, Jade was seated at the dining room table with Raven standing over her yelling. Beast boy was leaning against the kitchen counter. Everyone stopped when the elevator doors opened and Jade looked up. "Dad!"

"Not disciplining our daughter without me, are you?" Slade asked as he entered.

"Jade – upstairs. Now," Raven said firmly.

"No." Jade crossed her arms.

"Listen to your mother," Slade said. "Upstairs, go."

"No," Jade repeated.

"Then I'm leaving," Slade replied. "If you're not going to listen to me then I have no reason for being here."

Jade muttered under her breath before sliding off her chair and out of the room. Raven stood their glaring and as soon as the door closed, Slade smiled. "She listens so well."

"Why are you here?" Raven asked.

"To protect my daughter," Slade replied. He took Jade's seat at the table and folded his hands under his chin, looking over to Raven. "Why are you here?"

"Raven's always welcome here," Beast Boy said, taking Raven's hand.

"You're an idiot," Slade said. He stood up, leaning over the table. "You let your foolish love of these people get in the way. Trigon couldn't find you. He would never think you would go back to Azarath. He destroyed that planet when you were just a child. He would never think that you would go back there. You were safe there."

"What do you care about my safety?" Raven asked.

"I don't," Slade said flatly. "I care about Jade's."

"I'm not buying this fathery act," Raven said.

"I could kill all of you in seconds," Slade walked around the table, standing in front of Raven. He was still taller than her and he looked down on her with his one eye. "You're still alive. That is why you should trust me."

Slade turned and disappeared through the door and Beast Boy rested his hand on Raven's shoulder saying, "It'll be alright."


	20. Chapter 20

The water was a beautiful green-blue. Each wave that rolled in would crash to the shore, leaving the white sea foam behind on her feet. The city lit up the water. The reflection of the lights were sparkling along the water. Jade was laying in the sand, letting the water brush against her bare feet.

"There you are," Beast Boy called. "Your mom's been looking for you."

"I know," Jade replied. "I'm hiding."

Beast Boy slid down next to Jade. "You know your mom means well, right? Why do you give her such a hard time all the time?"

"She lied to me my whole life. Told me my dad was dead and let me live my whole life thinking I was weak and powerless. I could be incredible and she wasn't even going to give me that chance," Jade replied.

"Jade, I know you're dad seems great right now. Not having a father and then suddenly having him appear out of nowhere – that's a miracle. I know you are so excited about to have a father and this is all so new to you. Your father really hurt your mother though and he has done some pretty bad things."

"Stop acting like you can read my mind," Jade replied. "You don't know what it's been like. I always wanted parents that cared about me and loved me. I was stuck with those stupid monks. They never talked to me or took care of me, all they ever wanted to do was meditated. They used to yell at me for _smiling – _any emotion at all, I would be in trouble. I hated it. I couldn't even be a person. I didn't have parents like everyone else and that's always been all I ever wanted. Then finally I get to leave the monks. They told me I was going to live with my mother. I was so excited, I would be going to Earth where I would get a house and live with my mom. I was so happy. You know I studied so hard on what Earth would be like? I read about how Earthlings dressed and what they did and how they acted and how they spoke. I couldn't wait to be a part of a family and I got stuck with _her_. She's emotionless. She's just another one of those monks. My father, he cares about me. He smiles when I talk and he tells me he is proud of me. He told me I was strong and showed me I could fight."

"Raven was raised by the same monks you were. She's was taught not to show emotions." Beast Boy stood up and turned to leave. "She's struggling, your mom. You're old enough to see it if you just looked. She is trying so hard to be okay for you."

Jade opened her mouth reply but was cut off by a shrieking alarm. "Trouble," Beast Boy said, running towards the tower.

The Titans assembled in the common room as Nightwing read out the coordinates of the robbery. It was a younger criminal, Misia: a slender red haired woman who can shoot lightening from her hands. "Titan's Go! Junior Titans, assemble your shields. Stay close but out of the way."

The group separated and headed towards the city, leaving Raven alone at the computer. She skimmed the information page on Misia. The girl couldn't have been older than nineteen and was clearly a beautiful girl. The information page labeled her as an expert thief that never stayed in a city for more than month. Most of the information came from the Gotham database.

"She's too young to be breaking laws," Slade said from the doorway. Raven jumped up, knocking over the chair she was sitting in. Her hands lit up with magic, ready to fire at Slade. Slade just smiled, putting both his hands into the air. "I'm just making myself some lunch. You're a tad jumpy, aren't you?"

"I have every reason in the world to kill you right now," Raven replied.

"Except the fact that our daughter would never forgive you." Slade crossed the room to stand in front of Raven. "Must be so difficult for you, having to put up with me being around all the time." Slade place his hand under her chin, his thumb tracing down her cheek.

Raven pulled herself away from his hand. "Don't touch me."

Slade smiled down at her. "You must feel so powerless." Slade turned his back to her, heading for the kitchen. "I'm not going to hurt you, Raven. I really am just here for Jade."

* * *

><p>Raven splashed water on her face, rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair back. Her purple eyes avoided glancing at the mirror. She knew she was even paler than usual and had bags under her eyes. She was losing weight at an unhealthy rate and felt lightheaded.<p>

A soft knock came on the bathroom door. "Raven," Beast Boy called threw the doorway. "The team just got back. We're ordering pizza, do you want anything?"

"No," Raven replied before adding a "Thank you."

"Rae, can I come in?"

"No," Raven repeated.

"Are you alright?"

The door open and Raven stood in front of Beast Boy. "I'm fine, Beast Boy." Raven pushed past him to head down the hallway but he grabbed her arm. Raven spun and used her magic to shoot him back against the wall. "Don't touch me."

"That's considered fine?" Beast Boy asked, pushing himself up off the floor. "Raven when was the last time you ate?" Raven didn't reply and Beast Boy went on. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I'm going to sleep right now," Raven said. "I'm fine, Beast Boy. I can take care of myself." Raven phased threw the floor before Beast Boy could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Raven stood over the kitchen sink with a dish in her hands. Another midnight robbery called the team out of the tower and Raven was alone, unable to sleep again. She already cleared the dinner dishes from the table, figuring she might as well be useful somehow and now she stood under the dim kitchen lights. She put a clean plate to her left on the counter and lifted another, washing that one too. She gave a small smile, remembering years before when she would clean up long after her friends had gone to bed. She was just a kid then. She stood in the same place in the same late hours of the night. The only difference was that then she was in a Titans uniform, and had just spent the night watching a movie with her friends. She was happy. Now, she was in jeans, a short sleeve black shirt, and had a sweat jacket wrapped around her waist. She was older and anything but happy. Raven turned and placed the dish in the pile of clean plates. She reached her hand into the soapy water, pulling up a large knife that was used to cook, and raised the sponge, wiping the blade carefully.<p>

Slade stood in the shadow of the doorway, watching. "Raven."

Raven jumped, spinning around too quickly. Her body flinched at the sound of his voice, driving the knife in her hand straight into her arm.

Slade's eyes widened as blood began to pour down Raven's arm and he rushed towards her.

"Stay back," Raven called, raising her uninjured arm.

"I was in the military, I have some medical training," Slade explained. "Let me help."

"I'm fine," Raven replied. "Don't come near me."

"Toss me your communicator, let me call for help," Slade offered. Raven ignored him, carefully pulling the knife out of her arm. "Don't do that," Slade warned. "The blood will come out faster."

Raven almost got the blade out of her arm when suddenly the entire tower shook, driving the knife in deeper than before. "Shit."

Slade ducked and pointed to the windows of the common room. "It's those men, the ones working for Trigon."

Raven looked up at him, her eyes wide. Her blood covered hand grabbed the counter, ignoring the knife still lodged in her arm. She pushed herself to stand and began to move forward, only to collapse a few steps later. "I have to get Jade. Move out of my way," Raven said, still crawling forward.

"You're never going to get to her like that," Slade replied.

"Fine. Fine you want trust. Go. Get her out," Raven said. She looked up at him, her large eyes pleading. "Please."

"They'll take you if they find you." Slade replied. "Trust me, just for ten minutes, trust me." Slade held out his hand to Raven. Raven looked at it, he could see her thinking. "Raven, I'm sorry but we don't have time for this." Slade reached forward, pulling the knife straight out of her arm and he grabbed Raven's sweat jacket and pulled it from around her waist, ripping the sleeve right off of it and tying the cloth tightly around the wound. Slade grabbed Raven and lifted her, running for the door.

Slade took the stairway, running up two flights of stairs with Raven over his shoulder. With a sharp kick he took down Jade's door and pulled his daughter out of her bed. "Follow me, hurry."

Slade turned back out to the hallway, and turned to see the red men running down towards them. "Shit," Slade called, grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her.

They ran down the stairway and made a sharp turn up the hall to the infirmary doors. Slade placed Raven down on one of the three beds and lifted the second bed, barricading the doors.

"They won't keep them out," Jade said.

"It will slow them down," Slade replied. "Get your mothers communicator from her belt. Call for help. Jade, do you remember when I taught you how to use your powers to phase between walls?"

"Yes."

"If they break through that door, I need you to try something new. You focus on a destination far away from here and it's the same process of phasing except instead of going through a wall, you're going to phase yourself to the other destination. I know you've never tried it but if they get through, you take your mothers hand and you do that."

"I don't know how," Jade replied.

"You'll be able to. Just call for help now."

Slade glanced at Raven, who was unconscious on the infirmary bed. Blood had already seeped through the cloth he tied on her arm. Slade began to dig through the drawers and found bandages. He untied the bloody cloth and cleaned out the wound, wrapping the bandages around her arm. A soft hand was placed over his as he worked and he looked up to see Raven's eyes opened. "The security box next to the door. One. Seven. Five. Nine."

"What does that do?" Slade asked, but Raven's eyes were shut again. Slade tied the bandage as tightly as he could and ran to the security box, dialing 1-7-5-9. A metal shield came down in front of the doorway and the windows.

"Lockdown – Activated" a female robotic voice said over an intercom system. Slade slid to the floor and let out a sigh of relief.

"We're safe now."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **

**For those who asked why Raven didn't just heal herself right away, I would imagine it was the stress of the situation. She's under a lot of pressure and her rapist is right in front of her, focusing her powers and energy on a task could not have been easy.**

**/\\\/\\\/\\\**

Beast Boy landed to the ground with a thud. Misia landed over him, her high heeled black boot dug into his chest. It reached all the way up to her knee, where it met the blue skin tight outfit. It was a cheaply made costume in fabric designed to look like leather but even Beast Boy could tell it was fake. She leaned in towards him, a white mask with a blue trim matched Nightwing's style around her eyes, so Beast Boy couldn't see their color. Her red hair fell around her face as she leveled herself to look Beast Boy in the eye.

"You don't have to do this," Beast Boy said calmly, looking up at her mask. "You can do some great things with powers like yours, you don't have to rob banks and cause trouble."

Misia smiled. "Silly boy," she said. "I am trouble." She twisted her boot to push herself up, digging the heel into Beast Boy's chest. Nightwing was watching from above. Just as she moved away from Beast Boy, Nightwing lowered his hand to his boot, pulling out one of his many gadgets. He flung the small tool forward, a wing-ding, and it opened up, making the shape of a blackbird. It split open, releasing a small rope in the middle that wrapped around Misia's ankles, knocking her to the ground.

"INCOMING CALL: GUEST COMMUNICATOR 9001. PROPERTY OF: Raven." Nightwing jumped down, landing my Misia's feet and pulling out his communicator.

"Nightwing here. What's going on?" Nightwing asked, pulling up the video screen to see.

Jade was staring back at him, clearly in distress. "Those red people are here and my mom is hurt and we need help please come back."

"Jade, it's going to be fine. Put your mom on for me." As Nightwing spoke, he cut the rope off Misia. "Get out of here. Don't let me catch you again." Misia was gone in a second, disappearing down an alleyway.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked sitting up, rubbing his head.

"The tower is under attack. Everyone get there, now," Nightwing called out. He looked back to his communicator. "Jade, where is your mom?"

Jade was hysterical now. "She won't wake up. They're banging on the door, they know we're in here."

"Where's Slade?" Nightwing asked, jumping on his motorcycle and following the T-Car. He switched the communicator to the earpiece inside of his helmet as he rode.

"I'm here," Slade replied. "Raven gave me the code to lockdown the tower."

"What room are you in?"

"The infirmary," Slade replied. "I'm treating Raven's injuries now."

"Don't touch her," Nightwing replied. "We'll be their soon but you stay away from Raven."

Nightwing ended the call and sped up, flying down the road. Starfire was directly above him and he waved her on ahead of him. She flew away in a second, leaving only a trail of green light in her path. Cyborg had to drop the junior titans off to a safe house, so Nightwing pulled put to the tower alone. Beast Boy and Starfire had flown ahead and were already inside the tower.

Nightwing pulled out a grappling hook and shot it up to the living room window which was broken, Nightwing pulled himself up and climbed through the glass window. The room was dark and torn apart. The couch was flipped over, the TV broken, DVDs and CDs scattered around the floor. The kitchen light was ripped out of the ceiling, dangling by a few wires in the middle of the kitchen. Nightwing crossed the room carefully, avoiding stepping on the broken glass from the window. There was a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. He followed a trail of blood droplets into the hallway, where the metal lockdown door had already been ripped off the wall. Starfire and Beast Boy were up the hallway, where Starfire was trying to rip the metal door off its frame.

"This way," Nightwing called, following the blood trail to the stairway. "There's blood along the floor."

"Slade said the infirmary," Starfire replied.

"The blood goes this way," Nightwing replied, turning up the stairway. The others followed him up the stairs, away from the infirmary.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Light was visible through a crack in the metal door. "They're in there," a hoarse voice said softly. "I can smell them."

Jade moved closer to the crack in the door, peaking out into the hallway. A red eye appeared in the crack. "There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Let Uncle Jared in."

Slade pulled Jade back. "Don't go near that door."

"What'd you see, Jared?" a different voice outside asked.

"The girl," Jared replied. "Jacob, can get rid of this door for me?"

"Sure," a third voice said. There was a small _click_ and Slade looked up. He pulled Jade into the corner of the room and lifted Raven off of the infirmary bed. Slade lifted up the end of the bed and broke off one of the legs, holding it as a weapon.

"Jade, phase yourself and your mother out. Go, now." Slade demanded.

There was an explosion and Slade dove over Jade and Raven, shielding them from the blast. Smoke filled the room as shards of sharp metal flew in every direction. The largest part of the metal door landed on top of Slade, crushing him, Raven, and Jade with its weight. "Phase out," Slade whispered to Jade. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold the weight of the metal off the girls. "Go, Jade." They could hear the footsteps entering the room.

The weight of the metal was lifted off Slade's back and he was yanked up by the back of his shirt. "Hey buddy," a man with dark red skin said as he tossed Slade across the room. Slade slammed into the opposite wall. The man was tall with four glowing red eyes and his braided back in cornrows. His nose was wide with a thin mustache under it, just tracing the top of his fat lips. On each side of his square face, he had very large pointed ears. He turned angrily at Slade, who was already standing. The bed post he broke off earlier was raised in the air as a weapon. "You're a traitor." Jade could recognize the hoarse voice as the one identified as Jared. He easily kicked Slade to the ground and stood over him. "Trigon surely won't miss you," Jared said, placing his foot on Slade's neck.

Meanwhile, another man stood over Jade, who clung to her mother. This man had red skin so light that it looked almost pink. He could have passed off as an average person with a slight sunburn if he didn't have the four bright red eyes. His hair was black, just like the other mans, but this man had short hair. The two of them were clearly related, sharing the same fat lips and square face. His ears were more rounded and human looking. "You have caused a whole lot of trouble," the man said, leaning very closely to Jade's face. The man turned around to Jared and called out, "Don't kill him. Trigon needs him still."

"He's a traitor," Jared called back. "He's not going to help us, Jacob, he's just going to cause more trouble."

"He'll help us," Jacob replied. "If we persuade him." Jacob leaned forward, pulling Jade off the ground, ripping her away from her mother. He made her stand in front of him and grabbed her chin, inhaling deeply. "Ahh, I can smell her power."

"Don't touch me," Jade said in an impressively brave voice. She yanked her head out of his hand, quickly backing up. She landed right in the arms of the third man, who was also the best looking of the three. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders and his skin was light red. His four bright red eyes stared down at Jade with a small smile. His lips were thin and he had them in a small smirk. His ears were pierced with a small hoop in each ear.

"Let go of me," Jade yelled, trying to push him off. She blasted a spell behind her, but the man didn't let go.

"Aw, look at that, Jesse," Jacob said smiling. "She can do a few spells. Isn't that cute?"

The man holding Jade, Jesse, laughed. "Let's get out of here. We got what we came for."

"No!" Jade screaming. Her eyes and hands lighting up with magic. Short bursts of black energy hit both Jacob and Jesse, but they did nothing but laugh.

"Something funny?" Raven asked. She pushed herself up to her feet and then floated into the air, hovering about the ground.

"Aw, look who is up," Jacob replied, turning to Raven.

"Nice to finally meet you, sis," Jesse replied.

Raven didn't reply. Her eyes, already black from her spells, turned even darker. She raised her hands, both engulfed with magic, and began to shoot at the two men. The magic stretched out, forming black vines that grabbed the men, all three of them, and pulled them forward to the floor.

Jared raised his arm at Raven and Raven braced herself for a h it, but nothing happened. She swiped her arm to the side and the three of them flew into the opposing wall. This time, Jacob raised his arm, flicking his wrist in her direction. Again, Raven braced herself for a hit, but none came. She slammed her arms down, throwing the three men into the floor as hard as she could.

Jesse looked up at her, his eyes turning a brighter red, and he raised his arm. Raven felt the effects immediately. Jesse's voice was in her head, softly whispering, as if he was just at her ear. "I understand you, Raven."

"Get out of my head," Raven called. She lifted them, slamming them into the ceiling then back into the ground.

"I know what you want. I know why you're not happy, why you can never be happy," Jesse said.

"What's he talking about?" Jade asked from the side. Raven threw them from wall to wall, crashing them as hard as she could.

"Slade raped you," Jesse said. "I can see it, in your mind. You'll never forget. Over and over again, he raped you."

"Stop," Raven called. She threw them back into the floor, tossing their bodies around like they were rag dolls.

"You were so young," Jesse said. "It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done."

Raven shut her eyes, trying to erase the image of Slade on top of her, holding her down. "No. Get out of my head."

"Open your eyes, Raven," Jesse said. She knew her powers were failing. She could feel Jesse standing in front of her. His hand gently touched her shoulder. "Open them, it's okay."

Raven opened her eyes, looking into Jesse's face. She could see Trigon in him, the red skin and the long black hair. Next to him, there were two images and she knew they were both not real. She saw herself, young and happy, innocent. She had a book in her hand.

"It's not really there," Jesse whispered. "This was you, nine years ago. You came into this exact room and sat in that exact spot to read a book. It was a fantasy novel about a young boy who had to fight of an army of Vikings. You loved it. Watch," Jesse said, and he pointed to the image of the younger Raven, who had a small smile across her face. "You were happy, once. Trigon wasn't the one that took that from you. That was him." Jesse pointed to Slade. "And you escaped, Raven, because you were strong. But he even took your future away from you. You had to leave the tower, and you missed so many good years here."

As Jesse spoke, the room faded from around her. She watched Starfire standing in a wedding dress and Starfire turned to her, her red hair covered by the veil. "This is one is nice, yes?" and Raven replied, "You look beautiful, Robin will love it." The scene changed again. Beast Boy was in front of her, and he leaned forward, taking her hand into his. "I love you, Raven." The scene changed rapidly to various different locations. A poetry café, where Beast Boy glided towards the table with two cups of tea, placing them both on the table in front of her and sitting down, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, then they were at an amusement park and Beast Boy was pulling her towards a line saying, "Come on, I swear, roller coasters are fun. You'll love it." Next, they were in a nice restaurant. Raven found herself in a dress and Beast Boy on the floor in front her, a small box in his hand. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Raven. I've always loved you and I always will love you. Will you marry me?" The scene changed and she was in a shop with a very pregnant Starfire, who was holding too different wedding dresses in front of Raven. "I think you'd look lovely in this one," Starfire said. She placed her hand on her stomach and laughed, taking Raven's hand and placing it on her stomach. "Feel her kicking? She's going to be just as strong as her daddy." And then Raven was on the couch in the common room of the tower, a younger Mar'i was sitting on the floor, playing with a small child with green skin and purple hair. Beast Boy was in a puppy form, letting the children crawl after him, trying to grab his tail. And Raven sat with a book in one hand a cup of tea in the other, watching her husband and laughing.

"You could have had that life, Raven. He took that from you and she made you give up everything else. We are on your side, Raven. We just want to take Slade away, he hurt you. And with Jade gone, you can go back to a normal life, the life you should have had. You could be happy, Raven," Jesse rested his hands on her shoulders, letting her take in the image of the children playing in the Titans common room. "You can still be happy. We-" Jesse was cut off as a metal bar slammed into his face.

Raven fell to the floor. She was back in the infirmary and the images were gone. Slade stood over her, a metal bar in his hand, the same one he had broken off the bed earlier. He bashed Jesse's head again, cause a large gash in the side of Jesse's face. The other two men were beat up badly. Slade must have gotten them first. Jesse cursed in pain before jumping forward. He only grabbed his brothers before the three of them disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

Raven sat on her knees, her hands placed in front of her to hold herself up. She concentrated on her breaths, inhaling then exhaling.

"You're injured," Slade said slowly. "Can I move you onto the infirmary bed?"

"Don't touch me," Raven said. Her voice was low.

"You've lost a lot of blood," Slade replied. "You need help."

"Jade, are you alright?" Raven asked, ignoring Slade.

Jade hesitated. "I'm not hurt. I'm okay."

Slade began to pick up debris from around the room. He collected the shards of metal and piled them in the corner. He put the beds back in a line, as they had blown apart from the blast. Jade had crawled to her mother and Raven wrapped her uninjured arm around her daughter's shoulders, running her fingers over Jade's hair.

After a few minutes, Raven forced herself to stand. She was light headed, grabbing the wall for support, and she entered the security code into the system, lifting the lockdown. She rested her head against the wall, just standing. It was less than a minute before the team ran in. Beast Boy immediately lifted Raven and carried her to one of the beds. "Can you heal yourself?" Beast Boy was asking but Raven was already unconscious, finally letting herself pass out now that she was back in the comfort of her friends.

Nightwing slammed Slade into the wall. "What the hell happened?"

"You can't blame everything on me," Slade replied calmly. "Go watch your security tapes. Raven would have been dead if I didn't grab her."

Starfire was looking Jade over and Jade was ensuring that she was not hurt. "Let's go make something to eat, yes?" Starfire suggested, putting her arm around Jade. "We can get some of the iced cream and have one of the slumber parties in my room."

Jade just followed Starfire blindly and Beast Boy was positive that Jade didn't hear a word of what Starfire said. Cyborg arrived about ten minutes later, apologizing for how long it took him. He immediately went to work on stitching the wound in Raven's arm.

"Why isn't she healing herself?" Beast Boy asked.

"Stress? Who knows?" Cyborg asked.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Beast Boy looked at Raven, laying perfectly still on the infirmary bed. Her chest was moving up and down in slow, steady breaths.

"She's strong," Slade said. Slade bent down, picking up a chair that had fallen over and fixed it before collapsing into it. "She'll be fine."

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Starfire smiled warmly, handing Jade a bowl of ice cream and a spoon. Jade sat on the bright pink sofa cushion on the coach at the end of Starfire's bed. "How has soccer been going?" Starfire asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"One of the red men said some stuff to my mom that really freaked her out," Jade said, ignoring Starfire's question.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Starfire asked, kneeling next to Jade to be eye level with her.

"Did my dad rape my mom?" Jade asked. "Is that why she hates him so much?"

Starfire looked down to the floor. "I am perhaps not the best person for you to ask such questions too."

"That's an answer in itself," Jade said. "Thanks for the ice cream." Jade left the bowl on the floor, untouched, and excused herself from the room.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Raven shifted in her sleep, and the whole room looked up. Her eyes were tightly shut and her hand grabbed the edge of the bed firmly as she twisted her body. "What's going on?" Beast Boy asked, jumping up. Nightwing was already at her side, gently taking her hand off the bed and placing it in his own.

"Raven, wake up," Nightwing said softly. "Just a nightmare, Rae, wake up."

"No!" Raven yelled in her sleep.

Nightwing glared angrily at Slade, who avoided his gaze. Slade stood up and turned out the door, disappearing down the hallway. Nightwing handed Raven's hand to Beast Boy, who took it quickly, stroking her hair and leaning over her. "Come on, Rae, wake up," Beast Boy mumbled just as Nightwing began to follow Slade out. Cyborg quickly followed Nightwing out.

Slade was halfway down the hall, leaning against the wall and staring out a window that overlooked the open ocean.

"You're weak," Nightwing said, stopping a few steps away from Slade. "You can't even look at the damage you've done to her." Slade gave no response. "She was innocent and young and you took that away from her. Do you see that now? Do you even feel guilty?"

When Slade didn't answer, Nightwing stepped in front of him, shoving Slade back. "I'm talking to you."

"Unfortunately," Slade replied, "I noticed."

"You're such a weak man that you can't even look at what you did. You can't sit in a room and listen to someone that you _know_ is a strong person, and hear them scream out in their sleep because they have nightmares about what you did. I don't know why you keep coming back from the dead, because death is the only thing you deserve." Nightwing stood for a minute, breathing deeply with anger.

Nightwing gave Slade a final shove and turned, beginning to leave. Just as Nightwing turned away, Slade spoke. "You've been with your wife." Slade couldn't help himself as Nightwing turned back, furious. "You know the way a woman's body reacts when she likes something. Whether she wants to like it or not, you know how to tell if she does. The way her body shakes and she moves against you, or those soft moans in your ear. You know when a woman arches herself, moving her hips closer to you and she screams your name. You know she likes it, the way you're touching her. She may not have wanted it, Nightwing, but she liked it."

Nightwing spun around, punching Slade right in the face. He lifted his arm to strike again, and Slade let him. And Slade let him again. And again. And Slade continued to let Nightwing punch and hit and shove and kick until finally Cyborg grabbed Nightwing by the shoulders and pulled him away, leaving Slade alone again in the hallway.

Slade waited until even the sound of their footsteps faded before he pushed himself up off the floor. His mouth was full of blood from being hit in the face and Slade made a stop in the bathroom, spitting into the toilet before he left for his room, laying down onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N  
>By "innocent", I just meant that Raven was a virgin and she didn't exactly have a sexual experience prior to Slade's raping her.<br>-**

Raven woke up in her own room in her own bed. Her arm had bandages wrapped around it and felt sore. Her entire body was sore and she had a sharp pain in her head. It was the unbearable kind of headache that a person can only get if they are literally fighting someone inside their own mind. Raven lay still for a long time. She let herself sink into the covers, burying her face in the thick, warm purple blankets. Her head slid off the pillows and rolled to hide her face. Raven exhaled loudly.

Her head was the only thing she really had left. Slade had Jade wrapped around his finger, her home was no longer safe for her and Jade to live in, and her body had already been violated. Her head was the last thing she had to herself and that was lost too.

Of course, it was more serious than just how she felt, Raven knew that. Jesse had been in her head and that meant he knew her weaknesses and her strengths, her goals and her wants, her likes and dislikes. He knew the layout of the tower, he knew all of their security codes. He knew every memory she had. He knew everything about the Titans and their weaknesses.

Raven shut her eyes, still bundled in a cocoon of blankets that shielded her face from the sunlight coming in from her open window. She didn't want to get up; she never wanted to get up. Raven sighed, looking down at her bandaged arm.

Raven felt something moving on the bed, near her feet. She sat up quickly, a spell already at her fingertips, but it was only a small green dog, curled up by her feet. He just rolled over, so he was laying on his back. He must have been there since he woke up, she would have heard him come in otherwise.

"I don't need you to babysit me," Raven said loud enough to wake him up.

The dog stretched and took the shape of Beast Boy, who yawned and said, "Who's babysitting you?"

"Why'd you sleep in here?"

"You kept having nightmares." Beast Boy sat down next to her. Raven just nodded and Beast Boy went on to ask, "That happens a lot, then?"  
>"Every night now," Raven replied. "Since I've been back in this Tower. And it's been worse since Slade moved in."<p>

"Do you want to talk about what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"No."

Beast Boy hesitated. "Do you have anyone you can really talk to? Anyone you trust outside the tower?"

"I trust you, and Robin, and Starfire, and Cyborg," Raven replied.

"Not like you used to," Beast Boy said. "You should try going out, make some friends in town. Maybe date a little bit. You deserve to be happy, Rae."

Raven shook her head. "You're not funny."

"I'm not kidding."

"I can't just go out and date and be happy," Raven replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Why?" Beast Boy said, raising his voice with annoyance at her answers.

"Because I got raped," Raven yelled. "You don't think I tried? I spent eight years traveling around the universe alone. I met people and, I tried. I tried a lot. When I left Azarath after Jade was born, I put myself out there. I couldn't do it."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked softly.

Raven took a deep breath. "I met this one guy, Darjen, and we dated for over a year. He was sweet, and charming, and kind, but I could only postpone sex for so long and then I tried to be okay with it but every time he tried to touch me, I just remembered Slade. I just… nevermind."

"No, no go ahead," Beast Boy said. When Raven didn't respond, Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately moved away. "Please continue."

"I can't enjoy anything," Raven said. "And I don't want to. I keep thinking: Okay, so I lost. Slade won. It's just like any other fight. Move on. It's over. It's been over for years now. But I still keep seeing him. Every time I try to date, the second the guy touches me, I see Slade and I just… I feel weak, and disgusting, and – I am just better off alone." Raven was making a clear effort to avoid eye contact.

The room was quiet for a long time. Finally, Beast Boy spoke. "I tried to kill myself."

"What?" Raven spun around, looking at him. Now it was Beast Boy who was avoiding eye contact. "Why?"

"After you left I didn't know what to do. You know Nightwing handles everything by just doing more work. Cyborg disappeared into the garage, he didn't talk to anyone for months. Starfire basically ran the house. If it weren't for her holding us together, we would have split up. I didn't know what to do though. I know you're strong but I still feel like I should have known enough to have come help you. I have great ears and a great sense of smell. Why couldn't I tell he was in the tower? Why didn't we listen to you when you said to let the cops handle Slade that night at the hospital?"

"That's not a reason to try to kill yourself," Raven said angrily.

"I know that now. Looking back it was stupid. Nightwing was furious, media was all over it," Beast Boy replied.

"The media isn't the point – your life is."

"Well, I survived," Beast Boy said.

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"You know, you survived too, Rae."

"I didn't try to kill myself. I wouldn't have prevented my death, but I won't be the cause of it either," Raven said.

"Yeah, but you survived. You're still here and you're still fighting and you're still strong and you're still beautiful and you're still the greatest person I know. You survived, Raven."

And just like that, Raven phased through the floor, leaving Beast Boy alone in her dark room.


	24. Chapter 24

Slade pulled his weight over the bar, muttering the count with each pull up he did. "Forty-seven, forty-eight…forty-nine."

The door to the gym opened and Slade glanced over just in time to see long purple hair turn the corner. Slade dropped to the floor of the gym, rushing out to the hallway. "Jade," Slade called. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Can't," Jade replied. "I have to go."

"You've been avoiding me weeks now."

Jade turned around and pushed Slade as hard as she could. Slade didn't move, he let her push and shove him, even though it didn't hurt or make any difference. "I trusted you."

"I did something to break that trust?" Slade asked calmly.

"You raped my mom. This whole time, you let me believe that she was just a bitch and was trying to keep me away from the world, but she was right. This whole time she was right about you," Jade shot a spell at Slade, missing and hitting the wall next to him. Slade still did not move. "All I wanted was an actual parent. I know my mom is never really going to be there, she's always doing stuff for the monks in Azarath, away on their missions, and I finally thought that meeting you, that I'd have a real parent and I could have a father. I trusted you and I was wrong. You're a monster."

"He didn't rape me." Raven had appeared at the other end of the hallway.

Slade looked up and Jade spun around. "What?" they both said together.

"But that red man said," Jade said.

"He's a demon," Raven replied. "All they do is lie. He was trying to hurt you. The reason I don't like your father is because he lied to me. I didn't know he was a villain and when I found out I was mad and I left."

Jade looked between both her parents, standing on opposite ends of the hallway. "That's true?" Jade asked, looking to Slade.

"I loved your mother," Slade replied. "I thought lying would be the only way. I should have just changed my ways. It's my biggest regret."

"But Starfire acted so strange when I asked," Jade replied.

"The Titans have no idea what happened. I couldn't exactly tell them I had dated an enemy," Raven said. Jade gave a small nod and Raven could see that Jade still was doubtful. "Dinner is ready downstairs. Go eat."

With a glance to Slade, who gave a small nod, Jade slowly made her way down the hallway. Raven waited until she heard the elevator doors close before she turned to Slade.

"I already messed up as a mother, but I swear if you make me regret giving you the chance to give her a father, I will drag your soul to hell myself and rip your soul apart, bit by bit. I will scatter your spirit so far around hell that my own father won't be able to bring you back again. Are we clear?"

"I don't want to hurt her you know," Slade said. "We can leave here, get a small house, put her in school, be a family."

"I'd sooner die," Raven replied. "You're only here because of Jade. That's it."

"I can protect you, and her," Slade stepped down the hallway, moving closer to her. "In ways the Titans won't be able to."

"Jade needs family, I'm giving her that. Nothing more, Slade. We stay with the Titans and that's it."

Slade smiled. "Do you think you'll ever be safe here? They got inside your head, they know you better than anyone now. They know where you'll hide and what the security codes are. They know every plan the Titans have drawn up. Stay here and you're as good as dead. And you're part demon, Raven. Death means hell for you."

"You're not going to scare me into leaving," Raven replied. "You use those same manipulative tricks that you always have, and then you try to say that you've changed. Or that you're a better person. You're a monster – and you always will be."

"If I wanted to scare you, Raven, I easily could." Slade raised his eyebrows, challenging her. There was only about a yard between them, and Raven's eyebrows narrowed with anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"No," Slade replied. "It's a fact, my dear."

Raven lifted her arm, with magic surrounding her hand. "Azarath-" The ground beneath Raven's feet began to tremble, and the whole tower shook. Slade fell to his knees, looking up at her.

"You're going to bring the whole tower down," Slade yelled. "Control yourself!"

"This isn't me," Raven replied, her eyes scanning down the hallway.

Slade looked up, his eyes wide. "Jade, they've come for Jade." Raven eyes widened to match his, and she grabbed Slade's arm, pulling him up to his feet.

Raven ran down the hallway, turning the corner to where the stairway was and pulling up the door. The lights in the stairway were flickering and Raven pulled Slade down them quickly. "Just go," Slade said. "Get Jade, I'll catch up."

"They need both of you for the plan. They might already have her, I'm not going to hand them you too." Raven turned around the end of the stairwell, going down the next flight. "Believe me," Raven said, dragging him down about four steps at a time, "it's not out of kindness." Raven glanced back at Slade , who was slowing down. "What's wrong? Let's go."

"I'm an old man," Slade yelled. "I just came from the gym, I don't have you energy."

"You're joking," Raven replied.

Slade opened his mouth to reply, but instead his eyes widened and he grabbed Raven's cloak, pulling her on top of him and falling back on the stairs. Raven started to yell but heard the crash behind her. She pushed herself off of him, and turned to see the ceiling had caved in exactly where she would have been standing.

"There's a stairway on the other side, come on." Raven turned back around and headed around the top of the stairwell, only to see more concrete in her path. "They're watching us," Raven said. "They must be to trap us so perfectly."

"Phase out," Slade said. "Go."

"I can't," Raven replied. "Don't you think I would have done that already?"

"Why can't you? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that the red man was inside my head. I had Cyborg bump of all of the security. Elevators, stairwells, the common room, and the outside of the tower, including the roof – they were updated so that I couldn't phase through them."

The flickering light above them went out. Raven lit her hand with magic, but the dark light only made it slightly easier to see. The building shook again. Slade moved slowly, placing his hand over Raven's magic, blocking the only dim light in the stairwell.

"If it's completely dark, we're on even playing field, if you're producing the only light, then you're all they can see. You're just putting yourself at more risk." Slade placed his other hand on the wall, and led Raven gently by the elbow. "Stay on the inside wall. We want to be moving up, towards the roof."

"Jade is downstairs." Raven pulled herself away from him.

"Our best bet is to move towards the roof. We can get out, and you can fly around the tower. I'll shoot our way in through the window. Staying inside the shaking and collapsing building is only going to get us killed though, and that won't help anyone."

"I'm not leaving Jade," Raven said. "And you're going to help me get her."

"And you're going to make me, Raven?" Slade asked.

Raven surrounded his whole body with magic, and smacked him into the wall. "They can't finish their plan without you, so if they get Jade, I kill you."

"Incest isn't just father daughter, Raven. Your father, Jade's grandfather, could rape her while you're busy fighting with me in here. I'm not going to let that happen to my daughter, if you could ever trust anything I've said ever, it's that. I won't let anyone touch her."

"But someone else's daughter is fine?" Raven asked, letting Slade drop to the ground. "How can I trust anything you say?"

"Someone elses daughter is fine if their daddy doesn't care," Slade said, a small smirk across his face. "Your father laughed when he heard what I did, said it's about time the virgin disgrace got some."

"That monster is not a father to me," Raven replied.

"But it's his blood pumping through those dark veins of yours, Raven. And that's why we're different. I'm human, and if there is one thing humans do, it's protect their kin. It's in our nature."

"Right, caught you kept Rose so close." Raven was trying to dig through the fallen rocks.

"I've made mistakes," Slade replied. "Listen to me though, I was in the military. I am telling you, you from experience, you don't want to dig down into the rubble. You want to go up and around."

"And I'm telling you, my daughter is that way, and that is the way I am going." Raven pulled a large piece of concrete and pushed it aside.

The building shook again, and a red light flashed from the pile that Raven was digging in. Raven was thrown back, dust and rock raining down from every direction. Slade dove on top of her, covering her mouth and nose with a large hand and pinning her down. More debris fell and Slade propped himself up on his elbows, holding his body above Raven's. Raven seemed unconscious below him, blood coming from a new cut on her head. The building was still shaking, and the weight of cement, steel, and concrete was starting to weight down on Slade, who finally let his body fall, his weight against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no excuse; it's been forever. Summer = writing time? Nope, I have a job .-. I'm trying though, I really am. Love you guys 3 thanks for staying with me.<strong>

**Also, Slade's character is a little off, it's hard to write him as a caring father and cold hearted villain at the same time. His true character is there at times, but I'm sure you're all just as confused my him as Raven is. **


	25. Chapter 25

Slade could feel the dust settling around him as the shaking finally came to a stop. Raven's purple hair was becoming stained red by the blood pouring down her forehead, and he could feel his body crushing hers, but could do nothing to stop it. His left hand was still covering her mouth and nose, and he had moved his right hand to cover his own face. He took comfort in the soft, warm breaths escaping into his palm from her mouth. A soft groan was the only warning before she began to struggle beneath him, thrusting her body from left to right. There were gasps of pain as she cut her hips on the sharp edges of the rubble.

"Shh." Slade tensed his body so she could feel him.

"Let go of me," Raven said, trying to shake his hand off her face.

"My hand is blocking the dust and dirt from going in your mouth and nose, if I move my hand you won't be able to breathe. If you can move your hands to cover your own mouth, then I'll move mine, but you were unconscious and I had to act quickly, so until then you need to tolerate it." Despite his words, Slade loosened his grip. "Can you see any light above us? I can't turn my head."

"I can't see anything," Raven replied. "Just rocks and stuff."

"Okay, stay quiet, try and breathe slowly, preserve air." Silence fell between them again. There was no way of keeping track of time, but eventually Raven was unconscious again. Slade could feel his energy leaving his body quickly, and his eyes were becoming heavy.

Footsteps were somewhere nearby, Slade couldn't tell which direction. He lifted his hand from his own mouth, and tapped the steel beam next to him, trying to make some noise to draw attention. With his first breath, he was already choking on dust. He could feel the pressure above him getting lighter and there were voices that Slade couldn't make out. Once he felt light touch his skin, he pushed himself over, rolling onto his back and inhaling deeply. His eyes shut and he could just sense all the movement around him.

Someone was lifting him up, strong hands gripping him just a little too tightly. Slade opened his eyes to see blurs of red moving, and adrenaline kicked in. A sharp jab of the elbow and Slade knocked one of the men off of him.

He swung his leg around behind him, hitting the other man, but there wasn't enough force to bring him down. The man gave Slade a rough shove and Slade fell to the ground, scraping his skin on the rubble beneath him. The extended lack of oxygen combined with exhaustion and physical pain made it hard to get back up, but Slade pushed himself off the ground in time to get a jab in the back of the neck. Excruciating pain flooded his body and he felt himself shake. He fell to the ground, unable to get up.

The taser gun was tossed aside, and the brothers came together to lift Slade. Slade's sense slowly faded out, until everything was dark.

It was dark and cold. Raven's entire body was sore, and even lifting her head was a tremendous effort.

"Keep your head down, you lost a lot of blood." A soft hand rested on her shoulder. The room was dark, and the only real sound was a distant crying from upstairs. Beast Boy watched Raven's head turn towards the direction of the sound. "It sounds like there's a baby somewhere above us. I hear it every few hours."

"Where is Jade?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. I was in my room when we were attacked. They knocked my wall right down, and then grabbed me before I can even get up. I'm sure she is fine though, Rae, she's a strong kid."

"Everyone else? What do we know?" Raven was sitting up, despite Beast Boy's advice. She pushed her back against the wall, which was cold and grimy.

"You alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Lightheaded. What do we know?"

"It was the red men, again. That's all I know," Beast boy replied. He moved next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "I wish that baby would stop crying…"

"No, you don't," Raven said.

"It's louder for me. I just feel bad, someone should go take care of it sooner."

"Demon's don't exactly raise babies, Beast Boy. If it was the red men that grabbed us, then we are somewhere close to Trigon. Blood of the innocent makes demons stronger. If a baby is around, it isn't here to be taken care of. It's here to be dinner."

Slade stood in front of Trigon, red men holding down him by either arm. "I won't do it," Slade said. He was in some sort of chamber, where the walls were built out of stone. Trigon sat tall on a throne, three times the size of a normal man. Still, he was smaller than a normal demon would be. He was clearly holding in a lot of power, probably saving all he can for the upcoming battle. The chamber was lit by torches along the walls, and there was an old carpet with cryptic writing along the floor leading to the throne.

"Bring her in," Trigon said, and the door opened. Slade recognized the red man holding her as the one from the infirmary that was referred to as Jesse, with the long hair. Jade was thrown to the ground, her hair falling in her face. She had cuts along her arms and her palms were scratched up, but she seemed otherwise okay. Jesse grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled, and the cloth snapped. Her pale back was exposed, the light from the torches making her skin glow.

"You have Raven – you don't need her. Raven has enough power, I've seen it," Slade replied. "And with Jade in your hands, Raven will do whatever you want. She'll want to protect Jade."

Jade was crying, and Jesse grabbed the back of her bra, ignoring the straps, and snapped it right off. Jade tried to hold the cloth, trying to cover herself, but Jesse pulled it all away from her. "Stand up," Jesse commanded, and he pulled Jade to her feet.

She had her arms crossed in front of her body and she looked around the room, her eyes falling on Trigon. Suddenly her eyes became dry, and she straightened up. "You're Trigon, aren't you?" Trigon only looked back at her in reply. "You're my grandfather."

"That is all true." Trigon responded. He looked over to where Slade was still struggling against his two sons, his eldest, Jared, had corn rolls and possessed the power to evoke wrath, and his third eldest, Jacob, with short hair and a narrow face, who possessed the power to evoke lust. Trigon smiled. "Jacob – my son, change his mind. Make him want her."

"My powers come from you, don't they?" Jade asked. "Just tell me what you need from me and I'll do it, and you can let everyone else go."

"Take the rest of your clothes off," Trigon said.

Jade looked from Trigon to her father, and then to the other men in the room, before looking back to Trigon. "I don't understand."

"Your clothing, remove it."

"I know what you said," Jade replied. "Why?"

"Are you a virgin?" Trigon asked, sitting up to lean forward. The girl stood her ground in front of him, still looking him in the eye, and Trigon couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had taken her mother's pride into her genes.

"Yes."

"Good." Trigon looked back to Jacob. "Begin, son." Jacob smiled to his father and nodded, and Slade's fighting slowly stopped. Slade held his eyes shut, dropping to his knees.

"Don't hurt him," Jade said. "He's old, just let him go. I'm young, and I'm strong. Whatever you need me to do I can do it."

"I told you to remove your clothes," Trigon yelled. The fire burning on every torch tripled in size as his voice echoed off the walls. Jade hardly blinked and she lowered her hands to her jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them off. She had black underwear on under it and she stood in those for a minute, with her hands at her sides. She could fell the eyes of the men in the room staring at her.

Slade was on the floor, his head feeling like it was about to split open. Finally, the pain started to dull down, and Slade opened his eyes to see Jade standing in just her underwear, looking up at Trigon with fierce eyes. As Jacob's hold on Slade tightened, Slade could feel lust taking over his mind. Jade's curves became more defined. He could feel himself getting turned on, and he looked away, turning his gaze up to Trigon.

"I won't do it."


	26. Chapter 26

"I'll do it," Jesse asked, grabbing Jade's hair and pulling her backwards so her body was pressed against his. "I'm her half-uncle, it should work."

"Not as well," Trigon replied. "It must be a direct bloodline."

"I refuse," Slade replied. "You'll have to kill me."

Trigon waved his hand, and Wintergreen appeared on the floor before him. "It won't be you that I kill." The old man looked up at Trigon, his eyes wide.

"Slade, as of right now, I am proud of the man you have become. Do not let demons back into your head or your heart," Wintergreen said. "I'm an old man, death is easy for me."

"Jared," Trigon said. The red man with the corn rolls stepped forward and took Wintergreen by the collar of his shirt.

"Let's see how easy death really is," Jared said smiling. He dropped Wintergreen to the floor, and grabbed his wrist. Jared wrapped his hand around Wintergreen's pinky, and pulled. A loud scream echoed off the walls of the chamber, and Jared threw the pinky at Slade. "One down, nine to go."

Black magic shot across the room in every direction, and all of the red men were thrown back. Jade stood at the center, where the magic had originated. She had lifted her clothes up from the floor and fit them back to her body, the magic mending the tears in them. Her hands were both raised, and magic was flowing out, holding the red man back against the wall, and her eyes were lit up, still glaring at her grandfather.

Trigon watched her for a minute. "You think you are stronger than me?"

"My mother was stronger than you," Jade replied. "And I am stronger than her. I am giving you one chance, because we are family. Leave this planet and go somewhere else. Don't return. And I'll let you live."

Trigon smiled and leaned back in the throne. With a small nod to Jared, Wintergreen's ring finger landed on the floor in front of Jade.

Raven sat against the wall of the cell, and Beast Boy was laying flat on his back on the cold floor in the middle of it. It has been a week since anyone had come into their cell to feed them or drug them to render their powers useless. Beast Boy was able to make slight changes, like from human to ape or bear, but anything that required a larger change of shape was still impossible for him. Raven could create small blasts of magic, but they were too weak to actually do damage.

Beast Boy sat up, his ears perking up for the first time in days. "I hear something." Beast Boy jumped up, moving to the bars that held them in. Raven didn't move, her body weak from bloodloss and starvation.

"TITANS?!" It was Nightwing's voice was calling. It was far away but getting closer.

"Here!" Beast Boy yelled. "Over here!"

A green light from Starfire's hand appeared. "Back away," Starfire warned as she ripped the metals bars right off the wall. "Are you alright?"

"They drugged us, our powers are weak, but we're alive," Beast Boy replied. "It's just me and Raven."

"Nightwing, Mari, and I were being held on the other side, also drugged. My strength has only just come back. Nightwing believes we are in a basement. Cyborg was with us when they attacked but we cannot find him yet," Starfire replied.

As they were talking, Raven had pulled herself off the ground and was holding the wall for support as she made her way out of the cell. "Beast Boy, can you sniff out Jade?"

Beast Boy sniffed the air and frowned. "Starfire, take Nightwing and go that way," Beast Boy said, pointing down the hallway. "Raven, let's go." Beast Boy started leading the way up the hallway and through a maze of walls and cells until they finally reached a stairway.

The door at the top of the stairs was locked, and Beast Boy shifted into a bear, knocking it down before shifting back into a human. "This way, let's go." The hallway was better lit than the basement, with stone floors and walls. Large wooden double doors were at the end of the hall. Beast Boy had only touched the door before he bent forward, gagging. "It smells," Beast Boy said, "Rae hang on, don't go in alone." Raven was ignoring him, and she pushed it open, opening the doorway to the stone chamber.

The smell hit her immediately and Raven almost gagged. Beast Boy's heightened sense of smell had him on the floor, his hand over his face. The most obvious thing in the room was the large empty throne across from them. A shuffling to their left drew their attention. Slade was hanging from the wall with chains around him. He was alive, and awake. His good eye looked up at them in silence. In front of him was the source of the smell: a mangled, unidentifiable body. It could hardly be called a body as it was just a pile of limbs in a pool of blood.

On the right side of the room, the stones were raised about three feet off the ground, creating a stone table where Jade was chained down. Raven ran to her, a wave of the hand removing the chains from her daughter. Her clothes were torn and she has bruises and cuts along her body. Raven waved her hand over her daughter, mending the torn clothes. "What happened?" Raven asked, her hands over the bruises on Jade, who was unconscious. Beast Boy had moved towards Slade, starting to unchain him. "What happened?" Raven repeated.

Slade had no response, and as soon as Beast Boy pulled the chains apart, Slade simply sunk to the floor, unresponsive. Nightwing entered the room his hand over his mouth to block the disgusting smell, and he immediately moved to where Raven was standing over her daughter. "Is she okay?"

"She's alive," Raven replied. "I'm trying to heal her but my powers are still weak."

Nightwing lifted Jade off of the stones. "Let's go, we'll get her to the hospital."

Starfire was helping Slade walk out, and Nightwing was glancing back, watching the older man's arm around his wife's shoulder. "Beast Boy," Nightwing said, with just a tilt of the head. Beast Boy shifted into an ape and took Slade away from Starfire, and together the group headed out the door and out of the building.

**A/N**

**So not sure how you are all going to react to this one, but I promise the next one will be worse . **


	27. Chapter 27

Beast Boy sat outside in the waiting room, where Raven was busy refusing to see doctors. The team was in bad shape. Cyborg had been found deep in the basement. His arms and legs removed and his body left on the ground, where the mechanical part of him had been allowed to die. Without the robotic part running, his organs were failing. Flash was found in the building too, and he was strung out on the drugs that were pumped into him. In order to keep him still, they had put an IV into his arm, and were feeding him drugs constantly, even after Trigon and the others had left the house. Mari was a little scratched up, but Starfire had already taken her back to the tower. Most of the Junior and Teen Titans had already gone home when the attack happened, and luckily none of them were harmed. Slade and Jade were both being seen by doctors, and Raven was not allowed into either of their rooms yet, which left Raven pacing the waiting room. Beast Boy forced her to eat already, which gave her back some energy and she was able to mostly heal herself.

A very pregnant Jinx came rushing in and Beast boy jumped up to meet her. "He's fine," Beast Boy said, and Jinx breathed a sigh of relief. "He's being seen by some doctors and he's very drugged, but the doctor's said once it is out of his system he should be okay."

Jinx wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, crushing him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're all okay." She turned to Raven. "It's good to see you. I'm glad your home."

"Don't think that marrying a Titan makes us friends, Jinx. As far as I know, you're still an enemy of mine." Raven replied.

"I changed sides before you ditched us, Raven. Check your memory." Jinx narrowed her eyes and took a seat, her hands cradling her pregnant stomach.

"That doesn't mean I have to like or trust you," Raven replied. Beast Boy gave Raven a 'shut up' glare, and sat down next to Jinx, filling her in on the conditions of everyone.

A doctor entered the room and all three of them looked up. "Slade is awake. If you need to question him, be careful not to raise his blood pressure. He's weak."

Before the doctor had finished talking, Raven was already heading towards Slade's room, with Beast Boy chasing after her.

"What happened?" Raven said as she slammed open the hospital door. Slade was laying in the bed, an IV in his arm, and his body looking frail and old. His white hair was unkept and dirty, and he had a stubble from his lack of shaving. His good eye looked lifeless and reflected pain, but Raven didn't care. She glared at him and magic surrounded her hands. "Tell me. Now."

"I did everything I could," Slade said.

"What. Happened."

"Trigon ordered me to … he slowly killed Wintergreen in front of me until I agreed to rape Jade," Slade said. The black magic around Raven's hands pulsed angrily. "I refused. I fought even after Wintergreen was dead… then Trigon had me chained down. He made me watch… he was the next closest male family member to Jade. And he made me watch. She was screaming, begging him to stop and crying and I couldn't do anything."

The magic around her hands faded. "No." Raven shook her head.

"I wanted to protect her. She fought too, actually got a few shots in, but he won…" Slade was staring at the ceiling.

Beast Boy placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Come on. Let Slade rest."

Raven let Beast Boy lead her away. She wasn't even aware of where she was walking until he sat her down at the table, back in Titans Tower, and placed a cup of tea in front of her. "Everyone will be back soon, and the hospital is transporting anyone in stable condition to our infirmary upstairs, so I'm sure Jade will be there."

"What am I supposed to do?" Raven said. "I can't tell her everything will be okay. It will never be okay. I know it will never be okay. She'll have to deal with this the rest of her life."

"We'll figure it out," Beast Boy said. "You're not alone. You have the whole team helping you. Nightwing and Starfire know a thing or two about parenting, and you know Cyborg always knows what to say to fix anything. We're right there with you, and it is going to be okay one day, Raven. Maybe not any time soon, but it will be okay one day."

The doors opened and Nightwing entered. "We just got back. Slade, Cyborg, and Jade are all upstairs in the infirmary, they're still holding onto Flash at the hospital. Raven, how are you holding up?"

"I'll manage," Raven replied.

"Any idea why they let us go?" Nightwing asked. "They could have killed the whole team, but they just left us there to escape. Why?"

"They need someone to look after Jade," Slade said from the doorway. He was holding the doorframe for support and limped his way over to a chair. "She is the going to bare a child stronger than anything we've ever faced. The world is safe until that child is born."

"How strong are we talking?" Nightwing asked.

"That's not really the problem right now," Raven said.

"It's something that we definitely need to discuss, Raven. The sooner the better," Nightwing replied.

"The child will have a little over 60% of demon blood in her veins. That plus three generations of sinful conceptions means that this child is going to be stronger than Raven and Jade combined," Slade said.

"Maybe Jade just won't be pregnant," Beast Boy offered.

"Trigon wouldn't have let us go if he wasn't sure," Slade replied.

The room was silent for a moment. "We can raise the child to fight Trigon, use his own weapon against him."

"There is no guarantee Trigon won't take the child once it is born." Slade glanced around at all of them. "We can kill the child now while it's helpless. The Plan B pill or an abortion."

"60% demon blood, Slade. Even 1% demon blood will protect a baby from those methods. Any abortion of a demonic child takes powerful magic."

"Can you do it?" Slade asked.

"No," Raven replied. "But I know who can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I would like to comment that this chapter in no way reflects my views on abortion. I personally believe that an abortion is an incredibly difficult decision for any woman to make and I honor and respect the strength that a woman has to make such a difficult choice, no matter what the choice may be. My heart and my prayers go out to anyone ( male and female ) that has had to face a difficult choice like that and that has had an abortion affect their lives. **


	28. Chapter 28

"No," Jade said, stepping away from her mother. "How can you even say that?"

"Jade, it must be done," Slade said. Jade glanced between the two of them furiously.

"You want me to kill a baby, a helpless little baby, before he's even born?" Jade asked. "I won't let you. You'll have to kill me to."

"No one is going to kill you, Jade. It's going to be fine," Raven said.

"I'm not going back to Azarath. I hated it there. I refuse."

"I know what you're going through is difficult," Slade said carefully, "and I know that you're hurting in ways that your mother and I cannot possible imagine." Raven forced herself not to glare at him for his words, and let him continue. "You have to understand, we only want what is going to be the best for you. If you have that baby, Trigon will come back for you. He will take the child, and commit every act of evil that we can possibly imagine. The baby will never see any love, or kindness in this world, only hatred and evil. He will tear apart families, and whole planets, at Trigons side. You do not want to bring that child into this world. You will regret his birth every day of your life, Jade."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Jade replied. "And don't start treating me like I'm this fragile little girl, I'm strong enough to handle myself."

"It's hard to think logically after everything you've been through," Raven replied.

"I'm seriously okay. It sucks, but I'm alive. I'm going to be okay."

"Jade, you don't have to act all tough," Raven said.

"I'm not acting. I'm really, really okay. You should know better than anyone, we were both raised by the monks to not dwell on the past. It's over, and I'm alive, and that's it. I'm fine, mom. And, _if _I'm pregnant, which I'd like to remind you, it's highly possible that I'm not, but if I am, I am keeping my baby."

"No, you're not." Slade said. Raven nodded in agreement with him.

"You got to keep your kid when you got knocked up at sixteen. Why can't I? Hell – I'd love to have a family member in this house that I can actually talk to and love and consider family, because the two of you aren't anything like parents."

"He won't be a baby that you can raise," Raven said.

"Trigon won't let you," Slade added.

"Trigon can pry the baby from my cold, dead hands because that's the only way he's going to touch my child." Jade glared at her parents.

"Trigon won't hesitate to do so," Raven replied. "You were a pawn in his plan, and once you're no longer needed, once the baby is born, he will give you one chance to hand the baby over, and if you refuse, then that's it. You're dead. Your father and I can't protect you from him forever. Trigon alone we could handle, but Trigon and all his sons, it is impossible."

"I'm not changing my mind," Jade said.

"It's not optional," Slade said. He turned and left the room, leaving Raven alone between Jade and the door out of the infirmary. Jade glared at her for a while until finally Raven side.

"Speak to the monks of Azarath, and we'll see what they say," Raven said. Raven turned to leave, only turning back to add, "And please, let me be there for you. Or if not me, then someone. You don't have to go through everything all alone."

"I really am fine, mom," Jade said. "I know I'm supposed to be a wreck, but I'm just happy I'm alive. I'll let you know if I start having a break down, okay?" Jade pushed her way out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Rae, if she said she is okay, then I'm sure she's fine," Beast Boy said, handing Raven a cup of tea.<p>

Raven shook her head. "She can't be fine."

"She could be. People handle things differently, Rae. Some girls get raped and they break down, and they stop speaking to people, and can't function in society or be around men at all, other women go to therapy for a few years, and get married and have lives. You left all of your friends without a word, and went out to become a mother and travel the universe and you're still strong and independent and great. Jade wants to put the past in the past, and if that's her way of handle it then that' s great too."

"You can't put this in the past."

"She's not going to forget, Rae. She can do her best to keep living her life though, and I think you should encourage that, if it's what she wants to do." Beast Boy headed towards the door, leaving Raven sitting alone at the table.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry I've been gone forever!: **

Azarath was a single city, floating alone in a dimension that monks had locked away from the rest of the universe a long time ago. It stood tall, with white, castle-like buildings reaching up towards its emerald skyline, the roofs of the buildings rounding to form a large dome. The center of the city had a very large, square castle. The entire city stood surrounded by a large wall, made out of the same white bricks as the rest of the city. Outside the wall, where the Titan's had landed, were on going fields of the softest grass they'd ever felt, a grass that was a light blue color. To the left, they could see farms, and to the right, a river with a large mill near it. The air was fresh and clean, and smelled like gossamer.

"It's beautiful," Beast Boy said, running his fingers across the soft blue grass.

"It's not real," Raven replied. "The whole city was destroyed by Trigon years ago. The monks only preserved the memory of it, in order to save the souls of the people who died."

"Everyone who died there couldn't pass to the afterlife," Jade added. "They had been touched by a demon so dark that their soul couldn't move on peacefully. The monks built this place so that the spirits could return to their old bodies, and continue their lives. That's why they have to be separated from the rest of the world, and why time moves so fast here. People can only do the same things for so long until they get bored of life, so time moves faster so that they never quite seem to have enough time for anything…" Jade's hands began to trace along the white stone wall, her middle finger carefully stroking between the bricks until she opened the doorway in. "It's a depressing place really. I can't believe you dragged me back here."

"It's safer here," Slade replied.

"It's safer here without us. We're the only danger. The only ones that don't belong. Come on." Raven led them through the doorway into a dark tunnel. "This way."

The magic required to get to Azarath was very advanced, and as skilled as Raven was, even with Jade's help, she could only bring a few people with her. Nightwing was in the back of the group, keeping a close eye on Slade, who Jade insisted came as well. Nightwing actually wanted Slade to go too, rather than leave Slade alone in the city with his wife and daughter. Beast Boy had volunteered to go, and Raven agreed, knowing he could get through to Jade better than she could. It was only the five of them though, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven, Jade, and Slade, and everyone else had to stay behind at the tower. The tunnel was dark, and the ground was uneven and dirty. Raven led the way, breaking cobwebs with her hands. Finally, her hand met with the cold stone of another wall, and Raven opened up another doorway. The dirt path of the tunnel turned into a cobblestone street. The purple sky had gotten darker, and the street was lit by gas lamps that lined the pathways. The homes here were smaller than the large buildings that they could see from over the walls.

The houses were small boxes with a square window. It looked as if there was no glass pane covering the opening, but just a thin curtain from the inside in most cases. The doors look like they were poorly put together, and could fall apart at any minute. Some homes had two windows, and as they moved further away from the tunnel they'd come out of, and deeper into the city, more and more houses began to have second floors. Soon the doors began to look more sturdy, and the curtains, which had previously been a brown color, began to look blue or red, some with designs. Roofs began to get steeper, the first houses having flat roofs and deeper in the city roofs became pointed.

It was very clear when they reached the shopping district of Azarath. Signs hung over doors, and windows became very large, showing off the goods each shop held inside. Raven walked straight past them, not slowing down to translate the signs or let the Titans see. They had finally reached what looked to be the center of the city, the large square castle that they'd seen from the distance. Raven finally stopped when she had reached the steps of the building, and she looked up at the large wooden doors that were in front of her.

"Nervous now?" Jade asked.

"No," Raven replied.

"You're asking to break Azar's most sacred law, and you want them to help you do it. I'd be nervous if I were you." Jade went up the steps ahead of Raven, knocking on the doors.

A woman opened the door, wearing a white shawl loosely around her head, and a long-sleeved white dress to match it. The dress reached to her feet and only her hands stuck out from under it as they pulled the wooden doors open. "Mistress Jade," the woman said, bowing slightly to greet her. The woman's long brown hair hung over her shoulder in loose curls, falling out from under the shawl. "Mistress Raven" she added as her brown eyes found Raven standing behind Jade. "So good to see both of you. I will fetch Arella immediately, she will be thrilled to see –" The woman's eyes fell onto Slade, and she froze. "I will not let evil into the madams house."

"He's not evil," Jade said, following her gaze.

"I can see the evil in him. Your mother was born with evil in her, and grew to be good, but this man was born with goodness and grew to be evil."

"Move aside," a voice from behind the woman called. A woman came into view, looking very much like Raven, only much older. Her hair was mostly the same purple shade as Raven's, only with streaks of white in it. She stood taller than Raven, and she held herself in a manner that said she was important, and to be respected.

"Arella," Raven said.

The brown haired girl disappeared into the shadowy hallway. Arella stepped aside, letting Jade hug her as she entered the house. Raven entered the house behind Jade, without opening her arms to greet her mother. "I need your help."

"I know what you want, Raven, and I cannot help you." Arella looked out over the group. "I've heard so many stories of you, the friends of my daughter. You must be Robin. I've heard you to be very brave, and worthy of trust. And you must be Beast Boy, I've heard of your humor, and kindness. You will both forever be welcomed in my home."

"It's an honor," Nightwing said, stepping forward.

"Yeah, this place is amazing," Beast Boy added. They both began to enter the house, Slade behind them.

"I've not heard of you, but I know of you anyway. I would hardly put down a man in front of his own daughter, but it would be a disgrace to men everywhere to call you a man at all. Nothing of what you do has my blessing, except death." Arella glared at him as he passed.

"Nissa," Arella said, turning, "Show my daughter's friends around our home, and make sure they feel welcomed." The brown haired girl gestured for everyone to follow, and began to head up the stairs. "Not you," Arella said, stopping Slade from following. "You remain here with my daughter."

Slade nodded, taking a place standing next to Raven. Jade had stayed as well, but Arella waved her away and Jade frowned, disappearing up the stairs. Arella turned, leading down the hallway to a very large living room, where she took a seat on a white couch next to the fire. Raven took a seat on the couch opposite her mother, and Slade continued to stand, his eyes skimming the book shelves that lined the walls.

"I know why you've come," Arella said. "Raven, you know I do not have the power to help you."

"The monks do. They listen to you. Mother, please, if you tell them to help me, they will."

"The monks put together a council where they make decisions. You would have to appeal to them, but they would never hear your request Raven. Killing is the worst crime that can be done, no one from Azarath would allow such a crime." Arella stood up. "Seeing you, daughter, is always a pleasure, you always look so grown, so adult."

Arella cross the room, standing in front of the lit fireplace, her back to Raven and Slade. "You know our laws Raven, and our customs."

"Of course," Raven replied. "That's why I need your help, to convince the monks to make an exception."

"They might make one, if you speak with them, but they will not grant you two," Arella turned and glared at Slade.

"I only need one," Raven said.

"I'll arrange for you to meet with them tomorrow, then." Arella began to head for the door. "Goodnight, Raven."

"What was that about?" Slade asked as the door shut.

"I don't know. Find somewhere to sleep, I'm going to bed." Raven began to follow her mother out the door.

"I hope you know the laws here as well as you seem to," Slade called after her. "Don't make silly mistakes, Raven."


	30. Chapter 30

Slade wandered through the empty house alone. Most of the hallways were dark and long. He had never (legally) been in a home so large. He finally stumbled across a room with a light, and it looked like some version of a kitchen. The room had marble counter tops lining the walls, with an island of them in the middle. There was a very old looking stove in the corner with an area to burn wood under it to heat it up. On the countertop was a pile of soft dough and flour spread out everywhere, and there was a water pump with a drain leading to the outside. There was a door in the back that was slightly open, with a cool breeze blowing in through it. The window above the water pump showed a sun rising on a light green horizon.

A small body moved in through the door, carrying a large amount of wood, and a bucket hanging off a thin, pale arm. The figure had a light blue dress with an off-white apron on over it. Both the dress and apron reached to her ankles, covering up brown boots. Slade couldn't see her face, as she was buried behind the wood. Slade moved around the counter, taking the wood from her arms.

"I got it," Slade muttered, lifting it and turning around. "Next to the stove, right?"

"Oh," the girl replied. Her voice was very soft and quiet. "Yes, thank you so much. I had to carry that all the way from the village. It's not far but, well I'm new. I don't exactly have the strength yet."

"You leave the door open when you go into town? Not very safe of you."

The girl laughed. "No crime here, sir. You must be one of the madam's daughters friends, then? Earth is so full of crime. I honestly cannot imagine what it must be like."

"Well, I like a fast paced life style. You can't be peaceful all the time. You can't have good without bad." Slade had begun stacking the wood next to the fire, his back to the girl. He could hear her pumping water into her hands.

"To be perfectly honest, I've always been fascinated by Earth." Slade could hear her moving around. He laid the last piece of wood down in the pile, and threw one into the fire of the stove, poking it until the flame got large enough for him to feel the heat from it. "I just hear the stories and life sounds so exciting."

"It tends to be."

"You'd best be getting to bed, sir, you mustn't have slept at all." The girl smiled up at him as she prepared breakfast.

"I am afraid I have nowhere to sleep," Slade replied. "I'll be fine."

"The guest rooms are just down that hall, up the stairs, and to the left. If you get lost, just come back here and I'll show you the way," she said. Slade turned towards the hallway and began to wander off again.

* * *

><p>Raven lay awake in a large white bed. Her room in Azarath was nothing like her room on Earth. The monks found it important to surround Raven with light. White walls, white sheets, large windows with thin, white curtains to let sunlight into the room. Every time Raven came to Azarath, she remembered why she loved Earth so much. Azarath was a trap. Everyone was so big on light, and positive energy, happiness and peace, and Raven hated it. It wasn't real, it was never an option. Especially in a place so dead, where everything is just on repeat every day. There is nothing more, nothing to look forward to, nothing better out there, and Raven felt sick just watching the Azarathian people go through everything, happily, day after day.<p>

Raven eventually got bored of staring at the white ceiling and climbed out of bed. She dressed herself in the finest cape her mother owned, one of the pretty white ones that she didn't bother to bring to Earth with her. She hated it but the monks would like it. The sun was just beginning to come up, the dark green skyline just beginning to have an emerald glow, and Raven opened her windows, peering out.

She could see the village already busy, people going about their daily routine, and Raven sighed, turning towards her doorway and leaving her room behind her. She could smell food from the kitchen, but ignored her hunger, wandering to find Jade.

Jade's room was on the opposite side of the house. Raven pushed open the door slowly. The walls were the light blue color Raven had chosen when she was pregnant, and the floors were a light wood. Everything else about the room had been changed. The yellow curtains, and the red bedspread. The bookshelfs were covered in Earthling CDs that Jade had collected over her lifetime, and an old fashioned CD player. Any books Raven had given her lay at the bottom shelf, dusty and untouched. She had a dresser with a water pitcher on it and a bowl, so she could wash her face in the mornings, and a mirror and some hair products. In the corner of the room was a soft chair, with Slade asleep on it.

Raven ignored him, moving over to Jade's bed and shaking her awake. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Either way, you should get up. We have a long day." Raven pulled the covers off of her. "Come on."

"I'm not going with you to see the monks," Jade replied. "I'm not going to let them kill her."

"You don't know if it's a her," Raven said. "Don't assign a gender, you'll get attached."

"I'm already attached."

"Am I permitted to go today as well?" Slade asked.

"No."

"I'm not going if dad's not going," Jade replied.

"I would be backing your mother up," Slade said, looking at Jade. "Don't think I am on your side."

"Fine," Raven said. "He can go. Get dressed."

Raven left the room, Slade behind her, and the two waited outside Jade's door for her to be ready. Slade stood across from Raven, watching as Raven leaned against the wall. Her head was turned, looking up the hallway towards the only window, which stood just a few feet away from them.

"You look lovely in white," Slade said quietly. Raven did not reply, but he saw her eyes shift, as if she was going to look at him and decided against it. "What if we stayed here?"

Slade turned to face out the window, putting his arm out to hold himself in front of the glass. "You, Jade, and I. If we all just stayed here, out of Trigons reach."

"Jade hates this place," Raven replied. "And we aren't out of Trigon's reach. My mother tried to hide me here. It doesn't work. Fate gets in the way of everything, every plan you might make to avoid it, fate will always win."

"I can protect her, and you." Slade looked down at Raven, who was still leaning against the wall.

"You didn't protect her when he raped her," Raven replied. "And the idea of you protecting me is pathetic."

"I made mistakes," Slade replied. "Let me make up for them."

"A mistake? Is that what you call raping me? Is that what you call it when you broke into my room, when I was just sixteen years old, and raping me in my own bed? And then holding me against my will for your own pleasure? Manipulating me and then giving your friends a turn with me? That's not a mistake. That's a plan. You knew exactly what you were doing," Raven replied.

"I want to fix it," Slade said.

"You can't."

"Let me try," Slade replied.

Jade's door open, and Jade walked out, wearing Azarathian robes and her hair pulled back. Raven turned away from Slade, leading the way out of the castle. Jade lingered behind Raven, leaving a long space between herself and her mother. Slade stood behind his daughter, watching Raven carefully as she walked. They entered the city of Azarath, and Raven walked through the town, coming to a large, detailed building. White stone made up the steps to large carved pillars that lined a doorway. Statues of Azar stood on both sides, and before them people in robes were bent, faces down, praying. Raven raised her hand, and the stone doors opened before her. She led Slade and Jade into the room, which had marble floors and walls painted with gold.

"They are expecting you." A woman with dark green hair said. She stood in the center of the room. Her eyes were narrow, and as green as her hair, and she gave Slade a sly smile. Slade reached out, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder, and she pulled away from him immediately.

"Don't touch me," Raven said.

"I feel uncomfortable," Slade replied.

"I don't care." Raven turned to enter a hallway.

"I feel like something is wrong." Slade placed a hand on Jade now, holding her back.

"I don't care," Raven repeated.

"This way." A man came forward, his hood down to reveal a very square face. His dark skin highlighted his blue eyes. "The girl must wait outside." The man's hand glew a light blue color, and power similar to Raven's summoned a chair to the room. "You made sit, Jade. Slade and Raven, you may enter the chamber to face the council."


	31. Chapter 31

"Your daughter refuses to terminate her pregnancy."

"My daughter is too young, she doesn't understand the severity of the situation," Raven replied.

"Your mother was young as well. Do you believe she made the wrong decision?"

"Yes. I do. She knew my destiny, she could have stopped it all." Raven stared up at the monk who stood in front of her. Slade glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and then back to the monk. The hall was large and empty, built of marble. Raven faced three monks in front of her, pleading her case to them.

"All the lives you saved would have been lost," the monk replied. "Your mother has shown her decision to be a wise one. Your fate came and went with no harm to Earth."

"Harm came to Azarath though, at my fault, and now my daughter's unborn child threatens Earth. Had my mother not had me, none of this would have happened."

"You know the laws of Azarath. We do not end life here." The monks spoke in unison.

"The life has not been fully created yet. We have time before it is really a life." Slade spoke for the first time, and all three monks turned their heads to him, their faces hidden by their hoods. There was silence, and then all three turned back to Raven, ignoring him.

"Your mother made no sacrifice, enjoying the joy of parenting. You have made no sacrifice. Why force your daughter to sacrifice?" the monks asked.

"My mother was weak. My daughter had no prophecy or ill omens. I am trying to do what is best for many people, not just for my family," Raven replied.

"We grant your request then." The monks hoods tilted up, rasing their heads so that Slade could see their chins.

Raven looked uneasy. "At what cost."

"You may end a life. However, we will not permit you to force your daughter to make that sacrifice. If you must end a life, then you must be the one who sacrifices."

"What good will that do? Why hurt an innocent person? She's not the one who will cause harm, it's the child inside her," Raven argued.

"If she dies, then the child does." The monks turned away from Raven. "You are dismissed."

Raven shook her head, furious, before turning on her heel and leaving the hall. She slammed the door behind her as she left. Slade stood alone in the center of the room, the monks just leaving through the back exit. "Wait," Slade called.

"You are not familiar with the rules of Azarath. Why should we address you?"

"I've heard of the goodness that Azarathian monks preach." Slade knelt before them.

"Stand. Kneeling might be humble on Earth, but it only makes you weak here. What do you want from us?"

"Raven has made enough sacrifices in her life. Is there a way that I could sacrifice for her? Something I could give up to allow Raven to keep her daughter, but still prevent Trigon's child from entering the world."

The monks spoke again in unison: "We can grant you that".

**A/N**

**Short, I know. Hopefully more soon!  
>I got a review that very wisely said I shouldn't rush stories out for you guys, and i should take my time and edit and make sure i'm happy with what i am posting. Unfortunately, as true as that is, time is something i don't have right now. Triple major, working 3 jobs, and running a sports league is not easy and very time consuming. So while I do rush, and I know that's wrong, and I do want this to be the best it can be, I am rushing for the sake of finishing a story that I have had in my head for more than four years now, and I need to get the plot out there now, and then maybe i can go back and edit later.<strong>

**You guys are all so supportive and writing is my whole life and the fact that i still have readers after four years and I still get reviews is just amazing. thank you all so much. **


	32. Chapter 32

Raven was waiting outside the building. "Jade went back already. She didn't wait. What took you so long?"

"I tried to reason with them," Slade replied flatly.

"Monks don't negotiate." Raven began to head up the street towards her home. Slade wandered behind Raven and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes?" Slade asked, meeting her gaze.

"You know I can sense emotions, right?" Raven stopped walking, waiting for his response, and she watched him nod. "So what's wrong?"

"They negotiated." Slade kept walking, leaving Raven standing behind him. Raven put a wall of magic in front of him and Slade stood facing it.

"What did they want you to do?" Raven asked. Slade could hear the defensiveness in her voice.

"They said I have killed too many in cold blood for my loss to matter to me. I have been to hell and back more than once, and so I have no fear in taking Jade out of this world, and it would be too easy for me for them to consider it a sacrifice. Tell me, Raven, if Jade is able to survive, would you give anything else to stop Trigon's plan?"

"I like to know what I agree to," Raven replied. "Monks here aren't as nice as they might seem on earth."

"I've learned."

* * *

><p>"What'd they say?" Jade asked as Raven and Slade entered the home. Arella looked up at Raven, but Raven only shook her head in reply. "Good," Jade said, looking smug. "Glad everything worked out."<p>

"Jade, I'm sorry," Raven said. "I wish I could make you understand."

"I understand just fine. You put everyone else before your family. Family matters to me though, and I'm not going to let you destroy it."

"Watch your tongue," Slade said, almost absentmindedly. "Your mother is right."

Jade glared at the two of them before sliding out of her seat and heading up the stairs. Raven and Slade both let her go.

"You have to leave Azarath," Arella said. "You still have time to plan, and to take precautions against Trigon, but time here is sped up, and on Earth much time has already passed. Jade's pregnancy is starting to show, and if you wait to much longer she will be unable to travel with you. The baby cannot be born here, Raven."

"The baby cannot be born," Raven replied. "Is there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not. Without the monks, we will never be strong enough, especially with Jade fighting us. Fate will play out as it always does, Raven. Your fate did, and we are all fine today." Arella kissed her daughters forehead.

"We can't get lucky forever," Raven replied. "We will leave by tonight."

Raven head upstairs alone, and Arella stood staring at Slade. "You know much more than you say."

"That tends to come with age."

"I have never met a man with such dark energy on his soul," Arella replied. "You make me sick."

"I'll give your husband your regards. No doubt I'll be seeing him again soon," Slade replied. He tried to head out of the room, but he found himself pushed against the wall by a white magic coming from Arella's hands. Her eyes were glowing white, the way Raven's do when she is using her power.

"I may not have been the best mother, but I will protect my daughter whenever I can. I don't know why Raven hasn't killed you already, but I assure you, I will use all my power to move to your dimension and kill you myself if I even suspect you hurt her or Jade in away. I should kill you now, but I only wish to grant Raven time to do it herself." Arella dropped him to the floor and Slade landed on his feet, turning to face her.

"She already has." Slade smiled. "I just keep coming back, unfortunately."

"Pity."

Slade began to walk away, but he stopped and turned back to Arella. "A lot has changed since I hurt your daughter," Slade said. "I was not a good man, I was one of the worst, and I enjoyed every second of it. I made choices that I should not have, but it took those choices for me to meet Jade, and for me to have some form of a family that I truly care about. I have other children, and I have lost them all, but I truly care about Jade, and I would protect both Jade and Raven if they needed protecting. I never want to hurt your daughter again."

"Then promise me you never shall," Arella replied.

"Does my word matter to you?" Slade asked.

"It would be nothing but a small comfort to an old mother."

Slade matched her serious gaze and lied, "If it will make you happy, then I promise, I have no intention of hurting your daughter."


	33. Chapter 33

Nightwing lifted Mari into the air, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you too," Nightwing laughed over Mari's chorus of _"I missed you I missed you I missed you I missed you I missed you I missed you"_. Starfire wrapped her arms around Nightwing from behind, and he arched his neck to kiss her over their daughter's head.

Beast Boy was a little bit away, holding Jade's arm to steady her balance. The time jump back to Earth sped her pregnancy, and her stomach was looking rounder.

"We will have to take her to a doctor, see how far along she is now," Slade whispered to Raven.

"Azarath was a mistake. It was a waste of time," Raven replied. "I am out of plans."

"I might have one, if you would be willing to come with me." Slade avoided Raven's gaze, and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Where?"

"The Library of Scath," Slade replied. He spoke low, as the Titans had begun to move inside already.

"That library isn't there anymore. The section of the city was demolished and built over," Raven replied.

"I know a way in, and I know the tunnels of the library. There are books containing dark magic, and if we find a spell that we're able to use, it could help us. Do you know anything about dark magic?"

Raven broke eye contact. She had done dark magic, she had one single book upstairs, still locked away in a chest at the foot of her bed, containing her old teacher. Raven had hated the dark magic when she tried it, but she never forgot the feeling of the spells as they left her fingertips. It scared her, how much she enjoyed the feeling of power. "I've done it before," Raven admitted.

"Shall we go then? Or I could go alone, if you don't want to, I just don't know what I would be looking for," Slade replied.

"If you know how to get it, I can translate the spells," Raven replied, glancing back at the tower, before following Slade the other way.

Slade led Raven to the outskirts of the city, where an old sewer pipe stuck out of a cliff side. He was silent the entire trip, never bothering to glance back to see if Raven still followed. When he came to the edge of the cliff, he turned to her. "The environmentalists had this sewer way shut down years ago to protect the river below it, but it would have cost the city thousands to have the pipes removed, and so these lines are still all connect to the ruins of the old city, the ones that have been built over."

"That doesn't mean it is safe to walk through them," Raven replied.

"I never did consider safety to be terribly important." Slade lowered himself over the edge of the cliff, hanging down over the pipe. He dropped his weight onto the top of the sewer pipe, landing gracefully before hanging over the edge of the pipe and swinging himself inside. Raven flew down after him, floating into the pipe.

It smelled horrible, a combination of rust and sixty year old waste. Raven did not complain, and Slade remained silent as well. The tunnel split in different directions, but Slade seemed to know is way, and Raven didn't care to ask how. Eventually, the Mark of Scath appeared above one tunnel, and Slade turned down it. Raven was floating, so she had been making no sound, but even without footsteps to echo off the walls, Slade knew she had stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"I just… yeah." Raven continue behind him.

"Fond memories?" Slade asked. Raven never replied. Eventually, Slade was the one who stopped. "We can either search for a way out of the sewer, or you can phase us through. The main room of the library should be directly above us."

Raven lifted her hand and opened a black swirling circle on the ceiling of the sewer, a portal to the library, and she held out her hand to Slade as she flew through, pulling him with her. When they came up on the other side, they landed in a dusty room that was falling apart. Raven recognized it from years earlier, then she stood in this room with the Titans. She was younger then, and terrified. Now she just felt sick.

There were once rows and rows of bookshelves, but they had fallen over. The glass dome ceiling had caved in, covering the floor with shards of glass. It was completely dark, the building clearly had cement surrounding it, providing foundation for the new buildings above it. Slade led the way through the aisles of books, walking over the glass until they came to the end of the building, when he gestured at the blank wall. "The door is there, if you'd be so kind."

Raven looked at him for a moment, and then looked to the wall. "I don't know how to open it. It was an accident the last time."

"It was no accident, Raven. Only you, your father, or a servant of your father could open this doorway. I suppose Jade could as well. Just focus." Slade watched Raven turn to the door. She seemed to be trying, but nothing happened.

"Say those words you always say," Slade suggested.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven muttered. Her eyes lit up white, and she touched the wall, but nothing happened. "Maybe it's locked?"

"It is always locked. You are the key."

"We could always just break the wall down." Raven moved into a stance, preparing to kick the wall, and Slade grabbed the hood of her cape, yanking it backwards and throwing her off balance. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"This building is incredibly unstable. Breaking the wall down could bring the entire library crashing down after it. Not wise, little bird."

"Don't go back to your condescending pet names," Raven said, shrugging him off of her. "I always hated that."

"As you wish," Slade replied. "Try again, on the door. Perhaps, think of something your father would say."

Raven glared at him for a moment, then rested both her hands on the wall. She muttered some words that Slade did not understand, and nothing happened. Raven took a deep breath, and then muttered different words, four of them. They held no meaning to Slade, but just hearing them turned his stomach over. They were dark, he could feel it, and the door opened. Raven jumped back, bumping into him, as the wall came down.

The stairs descended all down into darkness behind the secret door. Slade patted her shoulder gently. "Nice work, Raven. I always knew you had it in you."

"There are brief moments of time when you don't sound like a serial killer, but then you always revert back to your old ways," Raven replied.

Slade smiled. "Ah, but I am a serial killer, and a mass murder. I don't pretend to be otherwise. I'm just on your side for once." Slade began to walk down the stairs, but Raven hesitated. "Scared of the dark, Raven?" Slade called, and she began to follow.

There were thirty steps to the bottom, Raven had remembered. She had counted them, years ago, as a form of meditation to keep herself calm. The bottom of the stairs was lined with statues in hoods, capes similar to her own. Azarathian clothing, in honor of her as the gem. This time, there was no message waiting when she reached the bottom step, no haunting words. The end of the chamber had a giant hole in the wall, clearly broken by a person. It had been another secret door, but whoever wanted to get through clearly did not possess the magical ability to open it. "Robin," Slade said, as Raven looked at the hole. "Kicked right through in one shot."

"I don't remember that," Raven replied.

"You had run away."

Raven bowed her head, remembering. "This place, it isn't welcoming."

"You can feel its power," Slade replied. "It scares you." For once, Raven did not bother to deny her fear. Slade climbed through the hole, and offered Raven a hand to help her through, but she ignored it. A very small, narrow hallway was behind the hole, and Slade went first, knocking cobwebs out of their path. The hallway opened to a large, spiral stairway. Slade glanced back to ensure Raven was following, and then he jumped.

Raven caught him with her magic, floating down after him, until they came about half way down the stairs. It went on for miles, Raven knew, but the room they wanted was at the halfway point, marked with Scath's symbol. Raven set Slade down on the steps in front of the doorway, which had been left open. The seal to the door lay on the floor of the stairway. This hallway was lightly less narrow then the one before, enough so that Raven and Slade could walk side by side. Halfway down it, the floor was covered in rubble from where it looked like the ceiling had caved in, but they were able to climb over it. The tunnels from there on became more detailed, and Slade and Raven walked in silence. The tunnels split, and they followed the mark of Scath, and then they split again, and this time, they followed the mark of a snake.

The room they entered was tall, with three stories of books. As soon as they entered, the door behind them shut, and candles lit. It was dusty, but everything was intact. "I've… I've never even seen so many books…" Raven said, her eyes wide. "If I would have known this was here back when I was sixteen, I would have been here every day…"

"But not now?"

The little hint of a smile that had been in Raven's eyes faded as soon as Slade spoke. "Not now," Raven said back to him. "Everything's different now, you know that."

"I do," Slade said. "And, I have a confession to make." Raven was already moving in front of an aisle of books, her fingers gently caressing the spines of books she past, leaving a little trail in the thick layer of dust. When Slade spoke she stopped walking, and he could tell she was uncomfortable. She didn't turn to look at him, and her face was as expressionless as ever, but he knew she was listening to he went on.

"There is nothing in this library that can help us," Slade said. Raven turned to him, magic surrounding her hands.

"Why did you bring me here?"


	34. Chapter 34

Raven was ready to defend herself, but Slade didn't look like he was about to attack. He walked straight past her, and Raven back away from him as he sat himself at a small, dusty table in the middle of the room.

"I was given a choice," Slade announced. "The monks gave me another way to destroy Trigon's child."

Raven's hands were still lit up with magic, and she waited for him to go on. "What is it, then?" Raven asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

"The monks have eyes and ears everywhere, don't they?"

"Yes," Raven said. The magic faded from her hands, and she lowered them. "Except… except they wouldn't in a temple of Skath. They can't see us."

"Exactly."

"So, what's the choice?"

"You." Slade looked over at her.

"Kill me, and Jade gets to live?" Raven asked. For a second, it looked as if Raven was considering, but Slade stopped her.

"Not kill." Slade sighed. "I used to have a family, Raven. I loved being a father. All this criminal stuff started because I was angry that I lost them. I know that you, Jade, and I will never be a family, but Jade sees me as her father. Having a daughter, having a chance to not mess up this time, that was all I wanted."

"So what's the choice?"

"If I force you to have sex with me again, against your will - "

"Rape," Raven interrupted. "The word is rape."

Slade nodded. "Yes. If I rape you, again, and I hurt you enough that Jade cannot forgive me, and that she has no doubt in her mind that I am evil, the monks will make her lose the baby." Slade watched Raven's expression for a long time, but she was impossible to read. "I brought you here because I don't want to do that again. I know you, Raven - "

"You do not know me," Raven interrupted him again.

"I know that you can take hits. I can beat the hell out of you, and you'll recover, but I know that when I raped you all those years ago, I know that I crossed a line, even for how cruel I was. I don't want to do that to you again."

"So why tell me all this?"

"To give you the choice. Rape was on their list of requirements. If you are set stopping Trigon, I would have to, we would have to… I know you aren't going to like it either way. I just wanted this to be your choice this time." Slade waited for a moment, then added, "and I wouldn't hurt you. I can be gentle. I know I've forced you to enjoy it before but -"

Raven blasted Slade into a bookshelf, knocking it over. "I never enjoyed anything you did to me."

Slade sat up, wiping blood away from a cut the shelf made on his arm. "I only meant that your body responded."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"So, are we letting Jade have the baby then? What do you want to do?" Slade stood up.

Raven glanced around the library. "Can we go?" Raven asked. "Do I have to decide now?"

"The monks cannot hear that it was your decision, if you decide to," Slade replied. "That also means you can't talk about this decision with anyone."

"I'm not stupid," Raven replied. "If I decide to do this, I'll find some excuse to come to your room in the tower and I will knock on your door four times. Four knocks is a yes. Anything else, is a no."

Slade nodded. "Then, we can head home."

"Don't start calling it home. You shouldn't get too comfortable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Short, but it's an update.  
><strong>  
><strong>If you like my writing and would like to support my writing career, it would mean the world to me if you liked my facebook page author page, Marina Montenegro. You can find it at facebook dot com slash MarinaMontenegro dot author. <strong>

**Thank you 3 **


End file.
